Angel's Predicions
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: The Flock goes to Haiti to help earthquake victons-but Angel's predicion could change everything in an instant.
1. Chapter 1: Freefall

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARECTORS ARE NOT MINE, BUT ALL JAMES PATTERSON'S**

**CLAIMER: EVERY CHARECTER NOT FOUND IN MAXIMUM RIDE BOOKS--MINE!!!! NO STEALING!!!**

"YOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Nudge cooed. "Wakie, wakie!"

"Wake up!" Iggy yelled. He and Gazzy started to slap my face. I was still asleep I didn't know what happened. I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't.

Someone was holding me. I felt their strong arms around me. Then I felt like I was free-falling.

"Quit it!" Fang yelled. "Before you make her fall _again!"_

"She's awake," Angel said. "Or waking up."

My eyes opened and I took a deep breath, crying out in pain.

"Good," Fang said, "you're awake. Now you can fly yourself." I looked up fast enough to see him drop me. I extended my wings and flew back up to them. Iggy, Gazzy, and Total, the talking dog, started to crack up in laughter. Iggy slapped high-fives with both of them. Strange, Iggy's blind, but he never misses.

Nudge flew up to me. "Max! are you okay? Hurt? What am I saying, of course you're hurt. You fell two hundred feet! But I mean you didn't die, thank the Lord, at least you just hit water, it could have been much worse. But—"

"Nudge!" I yelled. I looked around. There were four pairs of Flock eyes and one pair of dog eyes on me. "What happened?"

Fang bit his lip. "A stroke or something."

I didn't remember any of this. I would get it out of him, even if I had to beat him.

"She doesn't know," Angel said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"We're going to—" Fang covered Nudge's mouth.

"Haiti!" Gazzy blurted out. Fang slapped his forehead. "Sorry, but she might as well know. We're going to help the earthquake victims!"

"Special request from your mother," Angel said.

My mom? I hadn't seen Dr. Martinez in ages, and I really wanted to see Ella, my half-sister, again.

Fang POV

I couldn't stop replaying the video in my head. Thank goodness Max didn't remember it.

Falling two hundred feet into the murky Pacific Ocean water isn't something you would want to remember, would you? Didn't think so.

She has been awake three hours, and woke an hour after she fell. But my heart still raced just like it did when I saw her fall. Like someone had plunged a blade in my chest. I just hope I would never have to see anything like that again. After a fall like that, it was amazing that she only fractured her ankle.

"Max—you're mom is waiting just over here with the jet," Angel said.

It took my breath away when she smiled like that.

"Whoa—what is that?" Max asked. We all looked over and gasped.

**Sorry it was so short (I'm new to this)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**If you don't I won't make another chapter!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flyboys, again

**Sorry again I'm mainly doing test-runs. If something is said (in the same words) twice, please tell me. And let me know if something went wrong.**

* * *

**Max POV**

Mom, Ella, and a woman from Haiti holding her baby, and a jet were sitting in a clearing waiting for us. There were completely unaware of the large, dark cylinder the size of a spaceship creeping behind the trees. Sunlight glistened off it, and the shadow extended as it gained height. What were those things coming from a door in it? Robots? Oh, no, now the Flyboys again!

Mom, Ella, and the Haiti woman were right in its path.

"Fang!" I yelled and pointed at them. "Get Mom and the others to safety!" Fang curled in his wings and dove to the ground.

Angel swallowed hard. "Oh, Max!" The poor kid!

"Iggy, Gazzy, do you have anything?"

Iggy smiled greedily. "Don't we always?" He had a point.

"Let me at the big one!" Gazzy said, punching and kicking the air.

I knew he was talking about the over-sized house thing. He was eight years old, he couldn't take that thing! "Gazzy, no!" I said. "They know us too well, it's too thick! Wait until we get inside it, then blow it up when _I say!_" Iggy and Gazzy prepared the bombs, ready to explode some Flyboys. "Nudge, take that half!" I said, pointing to one-third of the Flyboys. "Angel, over there! I'll take the rest of them. Be careful!"

I had taught them all I knew about Flyboys, even though Iggy was able to give them more of a plan. That didn't really bother me. Total flew over to try to help Angel, but kept his didstance since he almost got his tail blown off.

"Max!" Gazzy yelled. "Angel! Move!" With Gazzy, you take action first, ask questions later. I grabbed Angel and flew upwards. We would never fly _down_ again, we learned that lesson quick, after Nudge, Angel and I got pelted with Flyboy, well, M-Geek parts. Eww. Gross either way.

I shielded Angel from flying Flyboy junk, which completely grossed me, _Maximum Ride!_ I dusted off Flyboy dibris that fell on me, eww, and waited to see if there was another surprise explosion. Nope.

Then I heard the sounds of a baby crying and engins roaring. I spun around. Fang pushed in the Haiti woman and her baby and flew up a few yards off the ground. "Take cover!"

"Iggy, Gazzy, stop!" I yelled. "Down!" Iggy threw up one more bomb and Gazzy led him to safety. Smart kid. Angel grabbed total and swiftly, like the air shows we once had to do, flew to the ground with Nudge and I.

Fang, driving a jet, can you imagine? I can't either. He jumped in the jet and sat in the co-pilot seat. Mom waved. Since when did she know how to drive a jet?

The jet took a rolling take-off and flew into the sky. Flyboys scattered, but were blown hard into the trees and the ground by the wind of the jet, and exploded.

"What's happening?" Iggy said.

Gazzy grinned. "Max's mom and Fang took out a ton of Flyboys!"

Yeah, 'cause my mom is just cool like that.

_Fang wants us to meet them at Lake Milstone,_ Angel said.

They flew on, and as soon as it was safe, all the Flyboys laying in smoking piles, I grabbed Gazzy's hand. "Come on Gazzy, with me. We are going inside that spaceship thing. Bring your bombs."

Never thought I'd say _that._


	3. Chapter 3:No way, Double no way!

**Sooooo..... I've mostly been working on this at school, cause the teachers don't care after I've finished my work. Some of my friends write and read this chapter and really like it. Hope you do too!!!! Enjoy!!!!! Oh, and if you were wondering why Max fractured her ankle and then was fine, the Flock heals super fast.**

* * *

_'Come on, Gazzy, with me. We're going inside that spaceship thing. Bring your bombs.'_

"Why can't I go?" Iggy asked.

"Maybe because you're _blind,"_ I said. Iggy huffed. He hated being judged because of his eyesight, poor boy. Well, not really poor, but, poor. "But right now you're in charge." I grinned. That seemed to brighten Iggy's spirit.

I flew up toward the big, house-like cylinder, Gazzy right behind me. I didn't know what to expect. A bomb (other then Gazzy's) to explode? More Flyboys? Being locked up in an unbreakable metal cage? Suddenly fall in a pool of toxic waste?

Okay, I'm sorta looking at the worst-case scenario, here.

As soon as Gazzy and I stepped into the spaceship thing, the big metal door closed. Freaky.

"Welcome, Maximum Ride," said a deep voice. We looked around. It was pitch black. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I reached out and grabbed Gazzy, pulling him towards me. I didn't know how big this thing was and I didn't want to loose him.

"I'm a loser!" Gazzy mimicked, imitating the deep voice. I stifled a laugh. Gazzy had an uncanny mimicking ability, it was hilarious.

The voice was silent. I knew that Angel was down there telling the others what I was thinking. I couldn't show even an ounce of fear.

"Who are you?" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

Then, dozens of hundreds of pairs of bright red eyes were on us. I gasped, not wanting, or in the mood to fight something I couldn't see, or could hardly see. I grabbed Gazzy's hand and pointed to the metal door. "Bomb it, right there," I whispered.

As soon as he through the bomb I grabbed him and we half dived, half jumbed, and half flew as far as we could without smaking into a Flyboy or metal wall. We were still burned by the explosion. Light flooded in, almost blinding us. It took a minute for the Flyboys to realize what was happening, but Gazzy and I were already at the door.

"Let 'em all go!" I told Gazzy. He though the bombs and we jumped out, waiting until we were close to the ground to unfold our wings to gain speed.

"Now," I said, looking at Angel. "Lake Milstone?"

She grinned and nodded.

**Fang POV**

I shaded myy eyes from the bight sun as I saw six dark figures appear. I was surpised that Max wasn't had about Haiti.

_Get ready, it's coming,_ Angel said. It was like she could read my mind! Well, she sorta could. Sneaky little mind reader. _Thank you!_ I gritted my teeth.

Max touched down first and pushed some hair out of her face. Iggy and Gazzy flew in behind her, then Angel, Nudge, and Total. Total, instead of touching the bank of the lake, flew right in Angel's arms.

Ella ran right up to Max and gave her a big hug. "I have so much to tell you, Max!" she said excitedly. "I have a boyfriend now!!!"

Max grinned. "That's great, Ella! And you'll never guess the latest news with the Flock. Mom!" Max ran up and hugged her mother's neck.

"Oh, Max!" Dr. Martinez said. "It's so good to see you again! Oh, and I would like you to meet these nice people form Haiti. Gabriella"--she pointing to the young woman--"And her little girl name Akila."

"Akila!" Total exclaimed, collapsing on the groung and covering his eyes with his paws. Akila was the dog we met going to Antartica. She was a science dog, a white pure-bred that Total fell head over heels, or head over paws for. He was amazed that Akila liked him as well, and there has been a little talk of marrige betweek the two dogs. We had to leave her behind because she was 80 pounds so we couldn't carry her, she didn't have wings, and quite frankly she had owners.

Angel picked up Total and hugged him.

Baby Akila reached for Max. She picked Akila up and Akila rested her head on Max's shoulder. "So what's with this whole Haiti trip?"

"We are bring food, water, supplies, and help rescure Haiti residence from the rubble of the earthquake," Dr. Martinez said.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Angel said. "And it's a good thing, so we'll feel good about it too!!"

"Mom," Max said, "you realize the Flock and I can hardly take care of ourselves, much less other people."

"Ella and I will handel buying everything," Dr. Martinez said. "You guys will only have to worry about helping people in the rubble. After all, you do have to save the world. It's a good start. But as soon as we can we will fly to Haiti."

Max didn't say anything, but shot her mom a look.

"So I guess this is where we're spending the night?" Nudge asked. "I would so LOVE to sleep next to a lake and hear it all night, like a lullaby. I just hope if we do it won't start raining. Or we could sleep in the plane on those seats. They turn into beds, right? Or at least two or three in a row with the arm rests adjusting so we can pull them up? Are there blankets and pillows in that jet? Wow, we're in for a big night! And a big day, but still!"

"Yes, Nudge. We'll be spending the night here," said Dr. Martinez. Why don't you, Angel, and Ella go search for firewood?" Nudge grinned and she, Angel, and Ella ran into the woods.

"Come on, Iggy," Gazzy said. "I think I saw a hiking trail back there."

Iggy paused. Hiking wasn't really his thing.

"Don't worry, I won't let you trip. Come on!" Iggy lazily followed him.

"Oh, Gabriella!" Dr. M said. "I think I saw some fruit trees not far from here."

Gabriella smiled. "Okay." She turned and picked up her daughter from Max and followed Dr. Martinez into the woods. Great, I was alone with Max, _again._ I always got so nervous when I was alone with her.

Max's lip twitched and she turned to unpack. "I have a feeling Nudge wants to sleep outside," she said.

"I have a feeling we _all_want to sleep outside," I said. "Except Dr. M, Ella, Gabriella, and Akila, that is." We always, or usually slept outside, except when we were offered a house or hotel to stay in. So yeah, usually outside.

"Suckers. The ground has to be more comfortable than three lumpy seats." She turned around and smiled. Max, why did she always have to smile like that? I felt my cheeks burn and looked away. "Fang, you've been acting weird lately. What's up?"

"Nothing." I could never tell her the truth. I never thought that creep Sam from Virgina would come back to haunt me. Lissa had been a nice girl, but ugh, I thought making Max jealous would pay to my strengths, not make her feel like she had to fight back. The thing was, my love for Max had shot to the maximum, for Maximum Ride.

"It's something." She stepped closer to me.

"Nope, nothing at all." I looked at her for a second and she raised her eyebrows. Why did she have to have uncanny eye reading abilities?

_Fang!_ Angel said. _What are you doing? Just, I don't know, kiss her!!!_

_What? When did you get back?_

_It doesn't matter! She knows what's bugging you!_

And Angel is never wrong about that.

**Max POV**

How dumb did he think I was? Like I couldn't see what was bugging him? True, I had been mad about Lissa, I didn't think I had to fight back. I really liked Sam, up to the point of the Virgina school accident, or better yet, Teachers Gone Wild.

**Fang POV**

_Fang!_ Angel said.

"So you know," I said to Max.

"Yes, and I was jealous, but I didn't think I had to 'fight back'"

"What?!"

"Angel told me."

_Yeah, thanks, Angel!_

"But the real question is, without the fact of you and the Red-Haired Wonder, you've pretty much _never_had a girlfriend, so why get mad at me for to wanting to see what it felt like? We're fourteen, and normal fourteen-year-olds date. And I know you wanted to see what it felt like, too, but you never got past the kissing stage, which, if you think about it, is dating. But you never went out with her. You should meet a nice girl that likes you, too."

In other words, Max just said she didn't like me, past friendship anyway.

_She likes you,_ Angel said, _she just doesn't want you to mess up and ruin it for you two._

Too bad!

"Max, you don't understand. I don't really like Lissa, there's only one girl I like."

"And who's that?"

"You know who. She's destined to save the world, after she gets back from Haiti."

Max raised her eyebrows.

_Angel giggles,_ Angel said.

_Stay out of this, Angel! Go play patty-cake with Nudge. Quietly._

"It's you, Max, you're the one I like--no, you're the one I love."

* * *

**I hate to end it here, but it's getting long and I'm very buisy. I'll update soon. But...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!...**

**and I might update sooner!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Blackmail

**Okay, I couldn't wait to see what happened, so as soon as I published Ch. 3 I started typing this one. I know everyone is dying to see Max's reaction, right? So am I!!! So hear you go, hope you enjoy it. And Ch. 3 got reviews, so I felt like they deserved another chapter. I was going to wait until Wendsday but I found time.**

* * *

That was definitely....unexpected. Fang just stared at me with those midnight eyes, wow, searching for answers. He has ways of making girls lost in those eyes. "Max." He stepped closer. I didn't really have feelings for him, did I? He was my best friend, but, I...how complicated could this be?

I swallowed hard. My mind was swarming, I couldn't think straight. I wanted to slap some sence into myself. Almost got done with that trail? Fang stepped closer.

"Max." He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Max." His lips were almost touching mine. I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

"Got it!" Ella yelled, running into the clearing, her arms full of firewood. She froze, here eyes flickering between Fang and me. "Um, sorry." Her face turned red.

"It's okay," I said. "Need some help?" I walked over and took half of the wood. Angel and Nudge walked out, both holding back laughs. I shot them a look. Mom and Gabriella came back with baskets full of fruit. Gabriella was trying to sooth crying Akila. Little Akila wouldn't come to me, Nudge, Angel, Ella, but Fang. He seemed hesitant at first, but finally agreed and took Akila.

* * *

"So, is Fang your boyfriend?" Ella asked. We were on the jet going to Haiti, everyone ignoring my complaints. She sat down beside me.

I faked a laugh. "Fang? My boyfriend? No." She didn't seem convinced.

"Really Max?"

"If I can look into your eyes and say 'I don't love Fang' without giggling or smiling, it's true." I looked into Ella's eyes. "I don't love Fang. You see? I had a straight face. It's true--I don't like Fang. Happy?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But he likes you. I see the way he looks at you."

"I know he likes me. He told me last night, that he loved me."

"He doesn't love you, Max. He's _in love_ with you!"

I flicked some powder from my funnel cake in her face.

"Well, it's true!" she said, wiping the powder of her nose. "Anyway, I think you better go get Akila. Fang looks like he's gonna pass out."

I looked at Fang. He was trying to play with Akila, and tried to stay awake. Akila was sticking to Fang like glue. Not only did she insist of sleeping right next to him, anytime he or Gabriella tried to move her, she would crawl back to him. He woke at least twice every hour to play with her or move her so he wouldn't roll over her.

"That baby has the most energy I've ever seen."

Much more energy then Fang. A lot more.

"She's addicted to Fang. She only came to Gabriella once last night before they went to bed. I think a little eight-month-old has a crush on a fourteen-year-old."

I burst out laughing. "If that baby throws a diva fit and breaks up with him I'll really be amazed."

I looked behind me. Nudge and Angel were sitting together asleep, Angel's head rested on Nudge's shoulder, and Nudge's head on Angel's. Total was sleeping in Angel's lap and, even though she was asleep, Angel was petting Total's head. Iggy and Gazzy were right behind them, listening to their music on their Ipod nano. Iggy tried to turn it to a different song, but Gazzy pulled it away. They started to fight over it. Mom and Gabriella were sitting across from us, talking and laughing so quietly I couldn't hear them. Fang was ahead of them and--

I cracked up. "Ella, give me your camera. This is great blackmail!"

Ella looked at Fang and laughed, shoving her camera at me. Fang was asleep, his head turned at the perfect angle on the back of the seat. Akila, sensing he wouldn't play with her anymore, decided to go to sleep to, her head under his chin.

I stood up and walked over, then bent down to get a better shot. Then I snapped it. Perfect.

Just wait until he woke up.

* * *

**This chapter really sorta got on my nerves. I loved writing it, but I remembered I promised my friend I would read something and pulled up a new tab. I logged out of the new tab and unfortunetly that made me log out of the old tab, and I had gotten to the end before I logged out, where Max takes the blackmail picture of Fang and Akila. I didn't save it either, so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Luckily the second write was better then the first!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wall

**All these reviews have been awesome and I wanted to give you another chapter. So...**

**Dedication: Everyone who reviewed or added this to 'Story Alerts' or 'Favorite Stories'. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Almost there," Mom said.

Nudge and Angel pressed themselves to windows. "It's so pretty!" Nudge said. "Why did the earthquake have to hit here? Such a sham."

"Yes, it is," Gabriella said. Akila finally woke up and came to her mother right after I took the blackmail picture. Poor Fang was still snoozing in the seat. I'm just glad he didn't snore!!! "My home was totally destroyed, and my husband was hit with a big slice of rock. I was outside with Akila when it hit, so we weren't effected as much."

Okay, I didn't feel like hearing a heart-felt story that would make even me cry. I just stared out the window and watched the ocean and clouds pass by.

Ella touched my back and pointed at Fang. He had just woke up, and still completely unaware of the perfect blackmail shot. Fang 'The Wall' Whatever sleeping with an eight-month-old baby sleeping on his chest. I saw him and couldn't stop myself from laughing. Luckily, Fang didn't think anything of it. I would wait until we were out of the air to show him.

Land came into view, and slowly grew bigger. Wow, if you haven't seen the aerial shots of Haiti after the earthquake and aftershock, it's horrible. So sad! It was about, two or three weeks ago, and the missionaries and builders who had made it were finally making a little progress. People roamed the streets, begging any American with decent and/or clean clothes for food or extra clothes. It was so sad. I thought it was sad!!

* * *

I showed Fang the blackmail picture of him and Akila. And he was mad. "What's wrong with you?" he shouted. "I would never have done this to you!" He tried to delete the picture, but I snatched it away.

"It was so sweet! I couldn't help it. You know me, I couldn't pass up a good blackmail shot. Akila is attached to you, it's a wonder she ever came back to Gabriella."

"So you're going to blackmail me here, of all places?"

"No, not _just here._I was thinking about posting it on your blog. Under Photo Lock," I added before he could say that he could delete it. Let's here it for generous blog creators, eh? You can't delete pictures under Photo Lock unless you put in the password. He would never guess it.

"And I can post embarrassing things about you. Like the way you kissed me on the beach, or ran away when I kissed you. Under lock." I rolled my eyes. Everyone would soon forget Maximum Ride ran away from a few kisses, but no one would forget 'The Wall' and his sweet moment with a baby. Plus his passwords were easy to crack. It would always be egduN, legnA, yzzaG, yggI, gnaF, or xaM. Yep, our names backward.

So the night after we arrived, we slept in the plane, so I loaded the picture when we were sleeping. The password was: gnaF nda alikA 1414141186. Yep, our ages.

* * *

The next day Mom declared that while she, Ella, Akila, and Gabriella were delivering food and water to the victims, the Flock and I were to help pull people out of the rubble. I'm guessing it's too late to convince Mom not to make us go. So were extended our wings and--

"Total, no!" I said and reached up to grab him. "Go with Mom!"

"Max!" Total said, squirming in my arms. "I can help!"

"How? If a stone of cylinder block falls you'll be crushed." I heard Angel gasp. Oh, yeah, like she didn't know it was true.

"What if there is a kid stuck behind a bunch of rubbish, and you can't move it or crawl through it. I can go through and pull them out!"

"That talk is rubbish! If we have to send you in then that kid won't be able to crawl back out. And they probably have those big crane things that moves the rubble. Plus, admit it, you'll probably just get in our way. Go with Mom, and that's final!"

"Total!" Ella shouted. She held out her arms and Total jumped into them. Finally, stubborn dog.

We had one good day, at least. We pulled a kid out alive, thank goodness. So our days work was done.

Fang did post those things about me on his blog, but really all he did was bring more attention to the picture. I didn't even try to crack his code, even though I could if I tried. I really didn't care. He got so mad because in one day the picture got over fifty thousand hits.

* * *

**Yep, I got Fang 'The Wall' Whatever from Dwayne'The Rock' Johnson. And I said Whatever because I don't know Fang's last name. If you do, tell me. And I was thinking about bringing one of the characters from the book to have like a little conversation thing here. You've probably seen those. But tell me if you think it's a good idea. And if you do, what character?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm not going!

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! Hope you like the new chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Total has been avoiding Akila, I don't know why, maybe she reminds him of his lost doggy-soon-to-be-wife. Any time he sees her he starts to cry. I feel a little sorry for him, but you'd think that he would be over it by now.

The second day, when we were ready for take-off to help more victims, Nudge put her foot down. "I'm staying here!" she said.

I groaned and folded in my wings. This kid was so hard-headed!! "What do you mean you're staying here?"

Fang folded in his wings and stopped the others from leaving, and whispered something.

"I'm staying in the jet. It's just too sad, Max! I can't take it anymore! I can't stand to see all those people with no place to go, living on the streets with hardly any food or water! It's too much!"

"They need help. They need you to help them." Anyone who knows me knows I'm not good at this. When Nudge puts her foot down, it's hard to convince her otherwise. How am I doing so far? I think I'm doing pretty good, myself! "Now get you're butt of the seat, spread your wings, and come on! You're coming!"

"No I'm not."

The flock took off and the others ran into the woods, knowing I hated an audience.

Time for the persuasion treatment. "Now Nudge, you don't want to be left of this get all alone, for hours, and hours, with nothing to do, in an earthquake-stricken city, who knows who will be lurking around?" Yeah I know. Pretty pathetic.

"I won't be alone. Angel will be with me."

"No, we need Angel. She can hear the thoughts of live people in the rubble."

Nudge paused, as if she was listening to something. "Angel!!" She looked at me. "She said that she's going with you!!"

"Yeah, I know she is. Because she wants to help the poor people on the street. She isn't planting her butt on the couch, or, the jet seat, and is willing to go out there and help! Now you felt sorry for these people, so do something to actually help them!"

"Max, I can't."

Okay, now go in for the kill.

"Nudge, get you're butt up now before I kick it into next week and smash your head against the biggest, hardest rock I can fine! Now come on!!"

"No, Max!"

I slapped her, which I instantly regretted. "You're coming with us rather you like it or not."

Then we heard two booming voices coming closer and closer to the jet. Nudge looked up in alarm and gulped. "Okay, coming!!"

**-Fang POV-**

I think everyone was amazed that Max slapped Nudge. I certainly wasn't expecting it. She apologized like a thousand times after Nudge agreed to come, and Nudge forgave her. I know she feels horrible.

Thomas, the American police-officer we met the other day, greeted us. He didn't know about our wings, so we landed in the woods. I think he was getting suspicious of how we always knew where people were alive. Angel, the annoying little mind-reader.

"Hey, Thomas," Max said, refusing to shake his hand. "So what are we doing today?

Thomas frowned. "Pulling people of all the rubbish of the earthquake. Like we usually do."

Angel tapped on Max's hand. "Max! I need to tell you something!" She looked at me. Max grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the woods.

"What is it, Angel?"

"Akila is here!" Angel said.

"Really?" Max asked. "Where's Gabriella? It's way to dangerous for them here!"

"No, the dog Akila!"

Both our eyebrows raised.

"And the building she's in is about to collapse!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!! And this is one of the worst chapters I've written...I'll write another one soon.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And I'll make one sooner!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Get out of there!

**Thanks for reviewing and not screaming that you'll hunt me down and kill me if I don't update within so-and-so amount of time. But listen, I love good reviews, but if you don't like something, please tell me. Criticise makes me want to try harder. I won't even let my parents read this, so clearly I don't believe in my writing abilities that well. But if you don't like something, don't be afraid to tell me. Bad reviews will boost my self-esteem more then good ones.**

**Iggy: Whatever.**

**me: Every author wants then to review!**

**Iggy: I mean the low self-esteem.**

**me: *rolls eyes* It's true. Pluse how else and I going to get them to review?**

**Iggy: Maybe ask nicely.**

**me: *slaps Iggy***

**Dedication: Everyone who reviewed, saved this to fav stories or story alerts, or added me to fav authors or author alert. WOW! Lots of dedication!**

* * *

Fang and I extanged nervous looks. "Where is this building?" I asked.

"About two miles north. It's the only building on the block still standing."

"We're headed that way. And whatever you do, DO NOT let Total know!" Fang and I prepared for an up-and-away.

"Wait! What do I tell Thomas and the others?"

"I don't know, cover for us. You'll think of something." We both launched ourselves in the woods, looking as bird-like as we could. Thomas looked at us in surprise, apparently our cover was blown. Yippee. Fabulous.

"Go on," Fang said. "I'll meet you there."

I nodded and flew on. I have super-speed flying, don't ask. Pretty much as soon as I took of I had to stop, seeing a block with only one standing building. There was an ugly pea-green car parked in front. How did it get here? There was no way they had brought it on a plane, an a boat couldn't travel this far. The earthquake would have destroyed any remaining cars. I touched down and ran inside. The building had been damaged by the earthquake, and looked like it could fall any second.

I was afraid to yell 'Where are you?' if fear of making an avalanche effect. I ran up some stairs, looking in every room for something. I felt like Lindsey in the Lovely Bones, when she broke into the murder's house. Sorry if you haven't seen it! It sends chills, I'll tell you!

That's when I heard a whine. I ran up the hall and opened the door. Bridge Dwyer and Akila were sitting at a table. I felt a wave of fury. She had been flirting with Fang. Grr!!

She looked up. "Oh! Max! What is it?"

"Get out now!" I growled. "This building is going to collapse!"

Bridge stood up so quick her chair toppled over. "Are you pulling my leg, Max?"

"No!"

Dust fell from the ceiling and the building began to shake and Akila whined louder. Bridge covered her muzzle. "Okay, let's go!"

Thank you! Bridge grabbed Akila and ran for the door. I grabbed the collar of her shirt. "To long!" I opened a dusty window and jumped out. I flew up and grabbed Bridge, pulling her out. She was so heavy! Her and Akila combined weighed about 200 pounds. And the dog's only 80 pounds of it. Bridge started screaming. People around the building started up in aw as I tried to hold us up. My wings hurt more with every stroke. I slowly let us go to the ground.

As soon as we touched down the building fell, and we would have still been inside if we had used Bridge's plan.

Fang ran up to us. "Narrow escape!" he said. He noticed Bridge's dirty clothes and exhausted expression. "Um, maybe you should get back to the jet."

So a few hours later, after Bridge and Akila had gotten cleaned up, it was time to go help the rest of the Flock.

"Bridge and Akila need to stay here," Fang said.

"Okay," Bridge said. "Max can go."

"No, I'll go."

He bent out of the jet before either of us could say anything.

* * *

**me: So there you go. That's how Akila got there, Bridge brought her.**

**Iggy: Then how did the ugly pea-green car get there?**

**me: I don't know. It's not theirs. I just wanted to add some mystery in the moment.**

**Iggy: *rolls eyes again* Where did you get that line?**

**me: I don't know. I think I read it in a Nancy Drew book.**

**Iggy: A Nancy Drew book?**

**me: *glares at Iggy* I'm glaring at you, Iggy. And I needed A.R. books for school!**

**Iggy: You're worthless.**

**me: Okay, that was mean! Tell them what I told you to tell them.**

**Iggy: Fine. Review.**

**You heard him!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy Brigid

**me: Wow, lots of reviews.**

**Iggy: Review, review, review, story alert, story favorites, review, story favorites, author alert, review, review, author favorite, review, review, story favorites, review. That's what her inbox looked like when she logged in.**

**me: Iggy! I have other stories, too!!! But yeah, a lot, and most of them are for Max+Fang=4ever, but the computer left out the + and =, so it looks like Max Fang 4ever. It's still more popular then I thought it would be. Oh well, I''m not complaining.**

**Iggy: She loovvvvveeeeees her some reviews! And a few author and story e-mails.**

**me: Wow, my fans are so devoted! I'm touched! Okay, enough acting like the annoying diva in every class that thinks everyone's there to be her servant. They get on my nerves, too. But if you like this, you should check out 'Max Fang 4ever' or 'Flock in Hawaii'. Or maybe it's 'Flock in Honolulu'. I don't know. And 'Splitting Flock' is Saving the World in Fang POV.**

**Iggy: How about you tell them about this story? Next chapter, please!**

**me: Okay, here it is. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

"I don't think we're going to find anyone alive," Angel said. "It's been....how long?"

"27 days," Thomas said. "But they did find a man earlier this morning alive. He was selling rice in a supermarket before the earthquake stuck, and the walls collapsed around him, so he wasn't crushed. And he had access to soda and drinks in the supermarket. He had lost a lot of weight from not eating, and he was weak, but he was alive."

"Wow! So we need to look around supermarkets?"

"Now we're mostly looking for the bodies, and miracle devoted to someone, that they're still alive."

Angel shot a look at me and smiled. **_Great!_**she said, reading my thoughts that Max saved them and are with Bridge and Akila at the jet. **_How did you do it?_**

_Max flew on and saved them, then I showed up and helped her bring them back to the jet. She didn't really need me._

**_Fang, she couldn't have carried both of them back to the jet, she can hardly carry Akila._**

_Yeah, sure._

**_I can hear her thoughts from here. She's very happy that their alive, a little jelous of Bridge, and wishing you were there now._**

_Why would she be jealous of Bridge?_

**_Cause she likes you. And you like her._**

_What?!_

No answer. What was with the sneaky kid? So Max is jealous of Bridge, interesting. If I ever need blackmail, then....well, sadly enough, I don't have proof!

**-Max POV-**

We were all sitting bored in the jet, better time then any to confront Bridge on why she and Akila appeared here out of the black of .... day. I mean light of day ... I mean--you know what I mean! "Yo, Bridge," I said. She was sitting daydreaming of a seat. Probably about Fang. Evil boyfriend stealer. Um... forget I said anything about Fang being my boyfriend, he's soooo not! Forget I said that too... Just forget everything I say I'm CRAZY!!! Forget I said that too.

Bridge looked up. "Huh?"

"How exactly did you get here? And what about that ugly car outside of the building **(A/N You already know this, but Max in the story doesn't)**?"

She frowned. "I don't know why that was there. But we got here on a jet."

"What? You didn't fly in with us! And no planes came in while we were here!"

Her frown deepened. "Don't judge me! I just know I came in on a jet, a lot like this one, actually."

This girl was completely bonkers!

I stood up and took her shoulders, shaking her. "Bridge--get this in your little science head! You did _NOT _come in with us!" She looked like a little girl who was very tired but wanting to see her fav TV show, falling half asleep then waking up again, like she was drunk. Like most teens do in a boring class, but looking more stupid.

She straighted up. "Huh? Oh Max! When did you get here?"

My mouth opened to through a rude remark at her, my brows stitched together, but then I realized she was serious.

"Yo, Bridge! Wake up!" I slapped her face.

She frowned again. "Why did you do that? I just wanted to know when you got in Haiti. And how did you get in my jet?"

My jaw dropped.

She looked drunk/little girl and her TV show/teen in class+more stupid again. "Oh, hello Max! When did you get here? So nice to see you again. Where's Fang?"

I ignored the boiling in my blood. "Bridge, what's wrong with you? What have you been drinking? Alcohol? Weed? Smoking crack? Overdose of beer? I can tell you're drunk!" I smelt her breath. "Maybe not. Then why are you suddenly completely bonkers? Okay, where's the camera? Am I being punked?"

"One, I'm not drunk. I haven't even tried drugs. Two, you're not on a hidden camera show."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This thing can do serious damage to your little bit of sane you have after being forced to fight something you have no idea what it is, being forced to Haiti, and saving you're best guyfriend's (a BOY who's a FRIEND!!) flirtatious older woman and you're talking dog's future doggy wife from a collapsing building!!! "I have a serious headache now."

Again, drunk teen in class, little girl, whole nine yards. "Oh, hello! My name's Bridge"--she held out her hand--"what's your's? Where am I?"

My eyes widened. Something freaky was going on. Radioactive activity, _paranormal _activity? Aliens? Ghosts? Okay, I'm starting to repeat myself. I wish the rest of the Flock was here, especially Fang or Angel. My head was spinning, I really hope this was just a dream. I pinched myself. Okay, I'm awake.

Next thing I knew I was by the ocean with Fang, holding hands, the waves running up fast, we were just far enough for the water to go under our bare feet and back into the ocean. A picnec basket and blanket was set up nearby. No one else was there, just nme and Fang. It was sunset, the sky running orange and pink behind the trees.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Fang looked down at me. Orange glow rapped gently around his face, making him look like everything I had imagined. "Everything's okay Max. Everything's okay." He bent down and kissed me gently. "Everything's fine. I'm here. I'm here! Wake up! Yo, Max! What's wrong? I'm here, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open. I was laying in the floor of the jet, Bridge nowhere to be found. Or the Flock. Fang was frowning at me, a look of fear mixed in. I was dreaming about the beach. Dream Fang kissed me, then Real Fang's voice seeped in my dream. "W-what happened?" I studdered. "Where's Bridge?"

"I sent her and Akila out. You were screaming, Max. Screaming in your sleep."

I frowned. Why would I be screaming about a beach walk? Right, I wouldn't. I rememberd sometimes I talked in my sleep. "Did I say anything?"

Fang's expression darkened. "You were screaming in Spanish."

"What?!" I didn't know Spanish! I mean, I had Mexican in me, but I didn't know Spanish past number three! And the Spanish word yellow, yep! Yellow can be a Spanish word! But how could I speak Spanish in my sleep when I didn't know squat about it? "Did I saw anything in English?"

He looked nervously away. "You said, um, you were screaming for me. Yelling about something called Elmatrix."

Elmatrix? Here's a little help: ell-may-trix. What was that? "What did I say exactly?"

He didn't try to mock my screams. "'Fang! Faaang! The Elmatrix!! Fang, move!!! Fang! Fang!' The rest was in Spanish."

What-how-what-huh? And I thougth that I had a headache before! I thought hard backwards. All I remember is my heart racing. Then I started to sweat as flashbacks of the dream that made me scream flashed behind my closed eyelids. I stifled screams.

* * *

**me: So there's the new chapter! Hope everyone likes it!**

**Iggy: What does yellow mean in Spanish? And why did you make Max scream for Fang in a dream that she didn't remember, and in Spanish? And what in the world is a freaking Elmay--Elma--Trix-Elmatrix! What is an Elmatrix?**

**me: Yellow means ice in Spanish. Thanks to my friend Allie for teaching us that! So next time you're at a resturant, ask for extra yellow in your drink. You'll get a lot of weird looks!! But it'll be funny when you tell them it means 'Exta ice in your drink.' So there's a little Spanish lesson for 'ya! And an Elmatrix, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! It'll be in Max's flashbacks. But it's soooo cool! And I was wondering if I should make crazed Brigid a dream. She pinched herself and it hurt, but I've done that before. Pinched myself in a dream and also in real life. The rest of the dream I was freaking out because I thought it was real.**

**Iggy: That's really stupid. But why _FANG?_**

**me: He's her night in shining armor!**

**Iggy: *rolls eyes* She wishes!**

**me: *laughs* So what do you tell the peoples?**

**Iggy: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Angel's Prediction

**me: *chuckles nervously* I might want to explain the freaky Elmatrix thing.**

**Iggy: *says sarcasticlly* Oh, really? What was your first clue?**

**me: *facepalm* So anyway, I needed some freaky name for the monster Max dreams up without stealing something, so Elmatrix was the only thing I could come up with. Let me just say it's a freaky, messed up version of Brigid. That's all I can saw without giving hints about the chapter. It's really weird. It will all be revieled in this chapter.**

**Iggy: That was the weirdest description of anything I've even hear. But if it looks anything like Brigid, I can see why Max was screaming.**

**me: Um.....that was totally rude, Ig. And WinterSky101, what in the world in the Matrix? And I had no clue 'el' is 'the' in Spanish. Cool! There's a little more Spanish for 'ya!**

**Iggy: WinterSky101 is sooo cool.**

**me: Yeah. But at least she wasn't able to predict what was gonna happen this time. SUCCESS!!!!!**

**Iggy: Okay, great, get on with the capter, and tell us what an Elmatrix is?**

**me: Okay, okay. And who knows, maybe the Matrix will fit the description. If it does, just disregaurd everything I said. =) Enjoy! (=**

* * *

I shivered at the flashbacks of the Elmatrix. It had Brigid's face, with an Eraser's body, a stub of a tail and a bear's muzzel. Yep, half Brigid/Eraser/bear. Freaky.

It was chasing me, grining it's teeth and grunting. What was it after? I ran barefoot towards the woods, ignoring the pain of every rock and twig I stepped on. But I saw something against one of the trees, a human figure. As I neared, I saw that it was Fang, leaning against the trunk of an oak, one foot propped on the tree. His arms were crossed and he watched, his face blank, as the Elmatrix neared. "Fang!" I screamed. "Run! Fang! Fang! It's coming! The Elmatrix is coming!"

He was ignoring my screams, just watching blankly, not the least bit frightened. I grabbed his shoulders as I passed him, but he didn't budge. "Move!" But it was like he was glued to the tree with extra-stick glue. He wasn't about to move. I screamed as the Elmatrix neared, its fangs bearing and its claws slashing, aiming at us.

Then it stopped. I saw a quick flashback of Brigid's crazyness before the dream.

My eyes flew open as a bead of sweat ran down my temple. My breathing was heavy.

Fang called everyone else in, and as Bridge walked in, holding Akila, I realized the only time I had seen Brigid was when I saved her from the collapsing building. The whole crazy, drunk thing, was that all a dream? I felt that the answer was yes.

"Max!" Angel cried. "I saw the whole thing! And Max, I gotta warn you, I--"

She was interupted by Nudge flying into my arms, accidently elbowing her in the chest. The breath left her as she fell back into a seat.

Fang gasped. "Max, listen to Angel. It really is serious."

"What?" I asked. "Has she suddently developed powers to see the future?"

"Yes!" both Fang and Angel said. I frowned as my mouth dropped. Angel, seeing the future? That just isn't right. What are the rest of us good at? How many powers did that six year old NEED??? I sighed as my eyes flashed between the two of them.

"You gotta be careful, Max!" Angel said.

"Okay, I get that. But WHY??? You're leaving me lost in the gutter here!"

"Sorry! But you--"

Mom jumped in the jet. "Max! Are you okay? Angel told me everything, the dream, Angel's prediction, everything. And that Fang found you screaming on the floor? What's that about? Oh, no matter, I'm so happy you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Mom! Angel was just about to tell me what her prediction was if everyone is done!"

Everyone was silent.

"Thank you!" Angel said. "Max, something's coming. Greater then everything we've ever experinced, added all together. This is like the Erasers times 2,000. This thing is serious! You can't avoid it! And It's coming straight for you, and Fang. And Max, what I saw was your dream!"

"Of course you did, Angel. It's called 'mind reading.' A little skill you happen to have."

"No! I saw the future, and it was your dream! You're dream is going to come true Max."

I thought about the Elmatrix, and how Fang refused to move. I woke up just as it...killed us. I looked over at Fang, who had the same nervous expression. _"Every_ part of the dream?" I asked. "Even...the end?"

Angel swallowed hard. "Y-yes. Even the end."

* * *

**me: This is a very short chapter but I wrote it last last night. I just don't feel like re-writing it, and no point in adding more. It'd just ruin the excitment for the next chapter.**

**Iggy: Yeah, yeah.**

**me: Don't be mean. Just tell the people what you want to tell the people.**

**Iggy: Um...oh yeah! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Elmatrix

**me: Here's the next chapter!! I can't wait!!**

**Iggy: Yey, next chapter, lets throw a party.**

**me: It's a good chapter! _It_ comes.**

**Iggy: The creepy killer clown?**

**me: No. The Elmatrix. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil!!! Let's just say, it's gonna surprise a lot of people what happens. This may be sorta long cause I have to pack a lot in here. I just don't want to make you wait so long.**

**Iggy: I'm not gonna forget again, disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR. I am a girl, not a man, so therefore I cannot.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own this plot and anyone you don't recognize such as Thomas and the Elmatrix.**

**me: Might as well put this.**

**WARNING: Slight voilence, why else would I rate it T? I don't curse.**

**me: So ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Even though I had my dream a week ago, it still scares me. And to know that it's really gonna happen is too much. I break down crying every day, such as right now in the jet. Fang put a comforting arm around me. We had been sticking close, knowing the Elmatrix would be coming for us. Fang bent down close to my ear. "If that comes for us, we'll get away. I'm not going to stick around glued to a tree when we die."

I chuckled. "You better not. If you do I'm letting it kill you. I'll just run off saying 'Every man for himself!'"

Fang frowned. "Only if I can do the same for you."

"I wasn't the one standing their waiting, now was I?" It was the same conversation all the time. Let's just hope my dream doesn't come true.

"MAX!" Ella yelled, bursting through the door. "Come quick! You gotta see this!"

Fang and I exchanged looks before getting up and following Ella. Then I heard screams. "What in the--" I said as I jumped out of the plane. Something was crashing through the streets, something that looked just like--I screamed. "No!"

It was the Elmatrix.

It crashed though the streets, not caring who or what it hit. It was looking for something, looking for us.

"We can't let that kill all those survivors," Fang said. "Where were we in your dream?"

"I don't know! In the woods, somewhere. We can't, we can't, what are we going to do?" I buried my face in my hands. This was totally unlike me. Admitting I don't have a plan is like saying the earth is square. Just not logical.

"Lead it into the forest, Max. Don't stop running. I'll catch up as soon as I can. I have to get something from Thomas." He turned around and ran to where Thomas's tent was. I looked behind me, where Brigid stepped up.

"That's...that looks like--"

"You," I finished. I looked back at the thing, standing seven feet tall as it shoved a kid out of it's way. "It looks just like you." I slipped off my shoes. I always run better without shoes.

Brigid sighed. "So terrible you had to find out this way."

I spun around. "What?!"

Her smile was too evil. "That I'm trying to kill you, maybe? Sue-Ann was discovered when that seal just so happened to attack her. But no one suspected me. Making that idiot Fang fall in love with me was all a way of keeping my cover. How else do you think Mr. Chu found you when you were in that hole? All thanks to me! But no, I failed then. Mr. Chu flew me out here and deserted me, telling me this was the perfect way to set off our next plan. What are we doing standing here talking? It's lights out for you, girly." She rolled up her sleeve, where I saw a red spot where her elbow was and touched it. Of course! She had wore long sleeves and a coat in Antarctica, and I've never seen her in short-sleeves!!

The Matrix changed directions and headed for me. Everyone ran, gasping and screaming, including my group. That thing was so _fast!_ "How could you?" I yelled and slapped Brigid, before running into the woods. It wasn't twenty yards from me, and gaining quick.

_Hurry, Fang, hurry!_ I thought. The forest was so packed with trees it was hard not to hit one. I tried to extend my wings, nothing. I heard the heavy breathing and grunting behind me. I thought Brigid was our friend! Dr. Amazing isn't so amazing apparently. I stumbled along as fast as I could, I could have gone much faster if I could have flown. It sounded like a rabid vampire, someone call Animal Petrol!

I tripped on a root and silently sweared. I jumped up right before it's claw met my throat and ran faster then I could go, stumbling and tripping as I ran. Then, I can to a clearing. The same clearing as my dream. Sure enough, I saw a black figure standing by a tree on the far side of the clearing. Flashbacks of my dream appeared, and real life took over.

**-Dream-**

I ran barefoot towards the woods, ignoring the pain of every rock and twig I stepped on. But I saw something against one of the trees, a human figure. As I neared, I saw that it was Fang, leaning against the trunk of an oak, one foot propped on the tree. His arms were crossed and he watched, his face blank, as the Elmatrix neared. "Fang!" I screamed. "Run! Fang! Fang! It's coming! The Elmatrix is coming!"

He was ignoring my screams, just watching blankly, not the least bit frightened. I grabbed his shoulders as I passed him, but he didn't budge. "Move!" But it was like he was glued to the tree with extra-stick glue. He wasn't about to move. I screamed as the Elmatrix neared, its fangs bearing and its claws slashing, aiming at us.

**-Dream End-**

Sure as luck, he snapped out of la la world and pulled us behind the tree and the Elmatrix's claws glazed the bark of the tree. He grabbed a gun he had taken from Thomas.

"Fang, I have to tell you something! It's about Brigid!"

"Tell me later!" He jumped out and pointed the rifle, shooting about a dozen times before the Elmatrix looked a least bit injured. Then, the unthinkable happened. "No!" Fang yelled as he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The rifle had no more bullets! "Thomas!"

"We can't fight this thing, Fang!" I said, shaking his shoulder. "One punch and we'll be out cold!"

It was getting up, a look of hatred in it's eyes. Fang gasped. "That's...that's Brigid!"

"Yes!" I said. "Brigid is a trader!"

After the shock of discovering Brigid was a trader, the Elmatrix was stalking towards us, it's leg covered in blood. Maybe now we can outrun it. Fang turned and ran, pulling me with him, but I once again tripped over a root. I groaned. "My ankle twisted!"

Now, as I tried to stand up, the Elmatrix was nearly on top of me. Fang was already a good ways in the woods, thinking I was following him. "FANG!" I screamed, ducking to the ground as the Elmatrix swiped a lazy arm at my head. Fang slammed the head of the rifle to the monster's head. It shouted unrecognizable words as it stumbled backwards.

"You're so clumsy!" Fang said, draping an arm around my right shoulder, hopping as fast as I could through the woods.

"I'm not clumsy," I insisted. "The ground just hates me!"

Fang shot me a confused look and tried to fly, picking me up bridal style. But he didn't get in inch or two off the ground before the Elmatrix's claw caught his wing, making him drop me and us both fall to the ground. I stumbled up, supporting my good foot. Fang got up and we ran for Thomas's tent, the Elmatrix catching up fast despite it's bad leg.

"Thomas!" Fang and I yelled together as his tent came into view. Thomas's head popped out as Fang and I slid down the cliff. Fang threw the gun at Thomas before we were on the ground. "It's empty!" Fang said. "Got any more?"

"I always have more," Thomas said, and disappeared in the tent. He brought out two rifles and threw one at Fang. "Fully loaded, I promise."

"GET DOWN!" Fang yelled. I jumped to the ground just as bullets started shooting over my head, straight at the Elmatrix. About twenty shots from both rifles brought it down. Fang held me back as Thomas stumbled up the cliff to check on it.

"Dead!" He reported, a grin on his face, holding a thumbs-up. He started to stumble down the mountain.

"Now what about Brigid?"

"Fang, she's with Mr. Chu," I said. "Sue-Ann was found, but she gained your trust to hide her cover. No one thought there was anyone else but Sue-Ann working for him. There was a 'red button' on the crease of her arm that told that Elmatrix where we were. She had been wearing coats and long-sleeves every time we saw her, so we never saw it. She's one of them!"

"I don't--" He looked at the dead monster on top of the cliff and sighed. "I guess your right. But the Elmatrix is dead, and it's time to go back to the Flock."

I caught his shoulder. "No--Brigid is still there. She thinks the Elmatrix killed us. If we go back she'll kill us herself, and nothing, not even death will stop her! We can't go back until we know she's gone."

"Max, we've fought countless things over the past years, and we just killed a monster. I think we can take Brigid."

"You killed it with a rifle. I just wonder how Angel didn't know."

_Well, I know now!_ Angel hissed. _Max, don't come back! Brigid IS the Elmatrix! Twice as strong as the one you killed, she can't die. Mr. Chu didn't want the whole Sue-Ann thing to happen again. You can't come back here, Brigid doesn't care about us, you're the one she wants, and she thinks your dead! She won't come after you unless she knows your alive!_

_Great. Tell Brigid we're dead, and talk to Mom and Ella, make a plan to get rid of her. We'll come back when she's gone._

_'Kay. Good luck, Max. We'll have her gone as soon as we can._

_Thanks, Angel. Can you talk some sense into Fang now?_

I waited until Angel was done talking to Fang, and until he rolled his eyes and sighed. "If Angel says we can't go back," I said, "we can't go back."

"Fine, Max, fine. What's the plan."

"Hide out in the woods, maybe with Thomas, until Brigid is gone."

Thomas sucked in breath. "Um, I'm sorry, Max. My tent is much to small to house all three of us. But I can take you during the day if your settled with sleeping somewhere else until the woman is gone. I'll tell 'ya, I despised the woman first time I met her. My friend James lives just up that hill"--he pointed to a large hill--"His tent is much bigger then mine. Tell him I sent you and why, and he'll let you sleep there. Durning the days you can come stay in my tent. Except, you might not want to go on the missions any more. But we'll talk about that in the morning."

The sun was hardly visable on the horizen, and the full moon was coming up.

"Well," I said. "They say people act crazy during a full moon. When the werewolves come out." My eyes shot towards the Elmatrix. "Little early, there."

Fang pulled me over the hill, where we saw a tent, much larger then Thomas's. It was white where his was green. We ran down the hill and stopped in front of the tent. "Looks like we can't knock without scaring him to death," Fang said. "Mr. James? Are you in there?"

The cover was pulled back in a head popped through. James's blonde hair was windswept, his green eyes sparkling."Yes, I'm James. Who are you?"

Fang nudged me and I tried to get my voice back. "I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, and this is Fang. Thomas sent us. We killed the Elmatrix that was barging through the streets earlier, and we need a place to stay because, well, there's a woman at our camp we can't get rid of, and she's....she's the Elmatrix. She's what called it. She's out to kill us. Thomas said he can take us during the day, but we need somewhere to sleep and he can't take us in."

"That thing before was called an Elmatrix?" James asked, stepping out of the tent. He was probably just in his early twenties.

I nodded. _"The_ Elmatrix. It was sent to kill us."

"Ah, well. I have several things to do, I'm afraid I can't take you!" He tried to close the flap, but Fang and I grabbed it.

"Just durning the night!" I insisted. "Thomas can take during the day, just some place to sleep!"

"No!" James pulled the cloth out of our hand and zipped the door.

"Stubbern man!" I said. "We'll have to take refugee in the woods."

Fang looked at the sky, that continued to get darker and darker. "Come on, Max, it's getting dark, we have to find somewhere soon."

**-Fang POV-**

We decided to stay in the clearing that the Elmatrix had chased Max into. The grass was cut low, that was the only problem. We would easily be spotted. But Brigid, I can't believe it. She was such a nice girl--but Angel says she's a trader, and you don't mess with what Angel says.

Max's ankle was almost healed, and as soon as she laid down she was asleep.

I walked over and watched her, her deep breathing, peaceful look on her face despite the scare of the day. I gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Max. It'll be better tomorrow, I promise." I laid down in the grass and went to sleep.

* * *

**Iggy: That wasn't too long.**

**me: Not as long as I thought it would be.**

**Iggy: I know your not smart enough to come up with that on your own. How many things did you steal?**

**me: Hey, I didn't have any help with that chapter. But the whole 'I'm not clumsy, the ground just hates me.' I saw that somewhere, I think it was on a piece of flair on Facebook. That's it. WinterSky said she'd be happy with it as long as you didn't die, Ig.**

**Iggy: Aww, thanks WinterSky! I...hope you don't die, either.**

**me: Yes, Ig, yes. None of us wants awesome to die. So I'll have the next chapter up soon, okay?**

**Iggy: One last thing to say, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Thomas? James?

**me: Hey peoples! So you all have heard about that terrible earthqake in Chile, right?**

**Iggy: That one that topped the charts, and possible moves Earth's axis?**

**me: Yep, that's the one! At 8.8. Hardest hit in history. And possble made our days shorter. So it's gonna be mentioned in this chapter, and a few facts about it I picked up from the news.**

**Iggy: What? You watch the news? You're 13th birthday is this month, and you already watch the news?**

**me: *sigh* Yep. I get up in the mornings and I HATE eating around the table. I don't know how many of you have family meals, but we don't. I eat in my room and my parents eat in the kitchen. So in the mornings I'm really tired in the mornings and Mom has the news on in the living room so I get breakfast and eat in the living room, and Mom won't let me turn it because she wants to see the weather. And some of it is really interesting.**

**Iggy: *yawn* You're putting us to sleep.**

**me: ..... Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

When I woke up, I felt behind me for Max. I sat up fast. Max was gone. No! I dart to my feet and look around, even yelling 'Max!' Nothing. The Elmatrix was dead, but who knows if it's like Ari, and came back to life? Or did Brigid find her? If she did, why didn't she take me too?

I run down the hill, hoping to see something, nothing. "Max!" I yell. Maybe she wanted to see if she could provoke James into keeping us. We had woke up several times during the night shivering. He couldn't keep us in the cold. I ran down to James's tent, sighing with relief when it came into view. I hear noise inside.

I ripped open the door, and saw James and another man, arguing. They both look at me, startled. "What?" James said.

"Do--do you know where Max is?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

James snarles. "No. Check Thomas's tent."

Thomas! He promised to keep us during the day, keep us safe from Brigid anyone else who comes by. I run down to Thomas's tent, praying silently that Max is there. I stop outside his tent and listened. Voices.

"What do you mean?" asks a female voice.

"I mean I have to leave," Thomas said. "I'm sorry, Max, but I have to. Orders from--" He was interrupted by me ripping open the door. My eyes float beside Thomas. His suitcase is opened, clothes packed in it. "Oh, hey Fang."

"Where are you going?" I asked. I look at Max. "And why did you leave? You know, you nearly gave me a heartattack with I woke up? I thought Brigid got you!"

Max frowned. "I thought I told Angel to tell you. But if you wake up and I'm not there, you can suspect I'll be here. Or, maybe not." She glared to Thomas.

"Sorry, Fang," Thomas said, playing with his hands. "I got called to help at that bad eathquake in Chile that happened the other day."

I frowned. "What earthqake in Chile?"

"You haven't heard? It's the worst earthquake ever recorded. An 8.8."

"...Is that powerful?"

"Very. Topped the charts. Even though it was much more powerful then the Haiti, many more people were killed."

"Then stay here and help them! Help us!" Max begged.

"Wait," I say. "Why were more people here killed then in Chile if it was stronger?"

Thomas pursed his lips, as if trying how to answer. "Chile has more money then Haiti. Stronger buildings. But they have aftershocks every few hours."

"Every few hours?"

Thomas shrugged. "As far as I've heard."

"Thomas, don't go! James won't let us stay with him, and you can't just leave us here!! Until Brigid leaves... going back to our camp would be a suicidal mission," Max said. Her eyes drifted to the bottom of the tent. I knew she didn't want to be stuck in the woods again, she just got used to not sleeping in different trees every night. That stuck-up James wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said, latching the locks on his suitcase. "But it's not my choice. I have to go." He stood up, suitcase in hand, and walked over to Max. He kissed her forehead and walked over to me. He draped his arm around me and led me to a corner of the tent, our backs turned to Max. "Take care of that one, will ya?"

I swallowed. "I always do."

"Yeah, she's a special one, isn't she?"

"More then you know." Too bad he didn't know about her mission we were still trying to finish. "She's really hurt that your leaving."

Thomas nodded. "Fang, it's not my choice. I have to do whatever the board tells me. If I could stay, you know I would. I don't want to leave, either. I would much rather house you guys when you can't go back. But this is what I want you to do. After I leave, this tent is yours. Take care of her, Fang. Protect her. Convince James to help you. Good luck." He patted my shoulders and turned around.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Max. She didn't fight back, and I knew she was close to tears.

"Good luck, guys. You'll be fine. Tent's yours." He kissed Max's forehead one last time and winked at me. Then he ducked under the door, never to be seen by us again. Max rested her head on my shoulder, still sniffling. I kissed her hair.

We stood like this for a few minutes until Max pulled away and laid down. I waited until she fell into a nap before leaving the tent. Perfect time to go confront James. I'll be back before Max even wakes up.

_Fang, James is one of them. He's with Brigid and Mr. Chu!_ Angel said.

I froze. James? Was Thomas one of them, too?

_No. Thomas really wanted to help you. He didn't know about James._

James knows we're alive. He'll tell Brigid, or worse, finish the dirty work himself. I kept walking. James lied to us. I wan't going to let him get away with that.

* * *

**me: Ooo, James turned!**

**Iggy: What are you planning?**

**me: You'll have to read and find out. But it'll probably send fans of one character screaming 'No!' MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!**

**Iggy: You're evil. Disclaimer!**

**me: ....That was random, and usually disclaimer is at the beginning of the chapter, but okay.**

**D_ to the_ I_ to the _S _to the _C_ to the _L_ to the _A_ to the _I _to the _M _to the _E_ to the _R: I don't own MR. But I own this plot, the cheer-claimer, and any characters you don't reconize, like the Elmatrix, James, and Thomas.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Brigid Comes Again

**me: !!!!!!!! Okay, 3 reviews, we can do better! **

**Iggy: Yeah, hey.**

**me: What's your problem, Mr. Snappy?**

**Iggy: Nothing. I thought you'd be in a bad mood, considering you had a bad day at school.**

**me: I didn't have a bad day! Except for the beginng, hyperventalating that my grade to turn the D on my report card to a C. It worked! Okay, btw I'm gonna post this tomorrow, cause today's March 8th. So I wrote this yesterday.**

**Iggy: Cause the lucky girl didn't have school today, or I guess it would be tomorrow, well March 9th, probably the day you'll be reading this.**

**me: *starts laughing* And Hannah didn't figure out we didn't have school tomorrow (March 9th) until after school today (March 8th). It was hilarious! Yeah, my county is out for the Jr.s to take some test.**

**Iggy: Yeah, hahaha, stop it my side's hurting now get on with the stupid chapter!!!! And disclaimer!**

**~DISCLAIMER~ I do not own MR but I do own the funky looking disclaimer and this plot, and the Elmatrix, James, Thomas....and anyone I left out that you don't recognize!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

No wonder James wouldn't help us. He wanted to kill us. Well, if he wanted to kill us himself, he was about to have the perfect oppertunity! I stomped down the hill and ripped open the door. James was sitting at his table eating breakfast, and he looked up. "Oh. Fang."

I ran in and threw up his table. It smashed to pieces on the floor of the tent, his breakfast slung everywhere. James's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me!" I said harshly through clenched teeth.

James frowned. "What did I do?"

"You and Brigid--" I threw up my fist to punch him but someone caught it. I wirled around just as something hit the back of my head hard. Then, everything went black.

**-Max POV-**

My eyes flew open. I had such a horrible dream! My dream, and Angel's prediction, came true. Thomas left for Chile, and left us his tent. Wait--why am I in a tent? I bolted into a sitting position. Where was all the furniture, food? Wait, my dream was real, wasn't it? Of course it was. I did a quick 360. Where was Fang?

_He went to talk to James._ Angel said. _James is one of them, Max. Brigid and Mr. Chu. Don't worry, Thomas wasn't. And yes, he did give you and Fang the tent until you can com back. But Max, Fang is in trouble. Bad trouble. Death trouble._

I jumped up in shock. _What do you mean, 'trouble?' _I thought.

_As in, go to James's tent now or he's gonna die._ I was out of the tent before she finished the sentence. No, no, no! How did this happen? Thomas, and James? It made my head spin. I would have to take time later to straighten this whole mess out. No time now, while I was flying down the hill.

_Thanks, Angel! _

I ran the rest of the way down the hill and burst in James's tent. Everyone looked up in alarm. James was standing by an unconsious Fang, arms crossed. Brigid, of all people, stood there, knife in hand, bent down by Fang, hand inching towards his throat.

"So," James said, walking over towards me. "The little girl has come to save him. What a surprise."

I clenched my fist and teeth as he circled around me. I noticed Brigid's knife blade was centimeters away from Fang's throat. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. James followed my gaze. "Brigid. Stop. Let him live for a few more minutes why I talk to the girl."

Brigid frowned, but stood up, the knife safely away from Fang's throat. James stopped in front of me. I locked my jaw and glared at him. "Afraid poor Fangy won't be able to fend for himself?" James spat. I glanced at at Brigid, who was iching to slice Fang's throat. "How did you know he was here?" James went on.

I couldn't tell him the real reason. If I did, they would go for Angel. "Just a hunch," I mumered.

"Well, you're 'hunch' may have gotten you both killed."

I stuggled against myself to kill him with my bare hands now. But I knew the second I made a move, Brigid would finish her job. I just stood where I was.

"Can we get on with it, now?" Brigid hissed. "You don't know how long I have wanted to kill this one."

James held up his hand to stop her. Brigid's tongue flicked like a snake as she grasped the knife and slowly went for Fang. My nails were digging hard into my palm, imagining it was Brigid's throat. _Wake up, Fang!_ I begged silently. _Wake up!_ Brigid's free hand grabbed Fang's hair as the knife inched for his throat. "Stop!" James yelled.

Brigid didn't stop.

I walked forward, hissing like a snake under my breath. Brigid looked up, the knife's blade gently laying on the crese of Fang's neck. "Stop! One more step and the boy dies!"

I stopped in my path, breathing heavy. "Let him go."

"Never." Her lips twisted into an evil grin. I saw Fang's eyelid twich as he slowly opened one eye and looked around. When he saw me, his eyes opened and he flashed one of his half-smiles. That's when he realized the knife at his throat. I quickly shook my head.

"Let him go, Brigid," James said. Brigid huffed, but knew she had to listen to James's orders. She released Fang's head as she took the knife away. Fang fought the urge to put his hands in front of him.

**-Angel POV-**

No way. I knew Brigid had left camp, but I had no idea she was going there. I lost her thoughts when she hit the woods. And the thing I really wanted to know--how did she get a stupid knife? I was telling everyone else what happened as I heard it, and everyone was holding their breath, silently praying Max and Fang would be okay. I silently listened to everyone's thoughts.

Ella: _No, no, no! First Thomas, now this? Brigid needs to die--they all need to die!_

Dr. M: _Max, if she dies she'll be taking half of my heart with her. And Fang--poor Fang! For the first time in his short life, he's helpless!_

Nudge: _Run, Max, run! Fang has delt with knives, he'll be fine! He's awake! RUN!_

Gazzy: _I sooo wish I was there! Take out a few Chumites!_ (Did he just say 'Chu-mites?')

Iggy:_ Blow 'em up! Blow 'em up! Come on, Max! I slipped a bomb in your back pocket before you ran off! Blow 'em up!_ (He did WHAT?! How did it not explode already?)

Max:_ Lay one finger on either of us and we'll punch you into a pulp, Brigid! Fang's about to give you the shock of your life!_

Fang:_ Angel, A LITTLE HELP HERE!_ (I told him about what Max was planning) _Sigh, very well. I've had enough of knives for one day._

Brigid: _LET ME KILL HIM NOW!!! You said it yourself, James. They're little brats trying to ruin your plan. I've been waiting to kill this one ever since I met him. Let me do it now, and do it quick!_

James: _This girl could be useful. We could hold Fang hostage, and say to do whatever we say or he's dead!_

Thomas: (On the plane to Chile, I've told him everything, too.) _Why did I have to leave right then? If I was still there, I could have stopped this whole thing. Be strong, Max. Be strong, and don't let James push your buttons. I would be there if I could._

I held my breath as I prepared to tell them what happened next.

* * *

**me: Ooo, what's Fang gonna do??**

**Iggy: You and your stupid cliffies.**

**me: =) Wal-mart smily!**

**Iggy: Wasn't there something you were going to tell them?**

**me: Oh yeah! My b-day is later this month, and I'm SUPER buisy with church stuff and birthday stuff. I won't be able to update for a while. So here we go! I'm going some place with 3 of my friends this Saturday. The first person who can guess what we're doing, gets a SNEAK PEAK! So I'll give you some hints: it's outside, we're probably not gonna get went unless some kid splashes us or Josey makes another 'Peytonstain.' Oh, and I'm gonna be taking LOTS of pictures!**

**Iggy: Anything left?**

**me: Oh yeah! The Flock (as far as I know of) has NEVER been there in the books. It may be in a past note, but it's nothing like the football games or Antartica or anything. And the things there are everywhere, you just get to see some you never see.**

**Iggy: The only way you can get the sneak peak is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Brigid Attacks

**me: Only 2 reviews this time? I thought I hit a good plot twist and there would be MORE.**

**Iggy: She's just depressed because--**

**me: *puts hand over Iggy's mouth* That's personal! They don't need to know that! Okay people, read the new chapter and PLEASE review!!! I'm gonna try to get more readers with my most popular story, Max Fang 4ever. I don't know, maybe cause there's Fax.**

**Iggy: What about the sneak peek?**

**me: ....No one got it. No one even guessed as to where we were going. The answer was the zoo.**

**Iggy: Blue-eyed wolves.**

**me: Yep! New exibit. But I couldn't get the wolves to look at me and I couldn't tell if any had blue eyes. I was about to get something for my grandmother, who is huge on blue-eyed wolves. Now I'm crazed over them. I LUV BLUE-EYED WOLVES!!!**

**Iggy: Disclaimer!**

**_DISACLAIMA:_MR no own. Plot do own. Unknown characters do own. Disaclaima do own. Awesome gramma Mrs. V own. Mrs. V me gramma teach. MUHAHAHA!!! She be SUPER mad at me right now!**

**me: My grammar teacher gets on to everyone in class because of improper grammar. If she saw THAT she'd claw her own eyes out!**

**Iggy: MRA (maxrideaddict)!!!! CHAPTER!!!**

**me: Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

Brigid was teasing the knife at my throat now, still thinking I was out cold. I barely opened an eye and saw Max wink. My hand flew out and grabbed Brigid wrist, my legs swinging out to nail her in the side. I heard a loud crack. Good, maybe her rib would puncture her lung. That's when I felt a warm liquid running down the middle of my throat to my chest. I touched it with two fingers and saw blood. Brigid had got me.

Now I realized it was harder for me to breath. In a few more seconds I had collapsed, gasping despretly for breath. Glancing down, I saw that the knife was in my rib cage, the tip barley touching my lung and an air-sack. But it was enough to get me down, deep enough to make my lung bleed.

My head flew back, and I saw Brigid laying on the gound, Max attacking James. Before I knew it James was also on his knees.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst. My hand grabbed the knife handle, but I refused to jerk it out. Loose more blood that way, so I'd be dead within seconds. I was almost unconscious when Max reached me, and the touch of her icy cold hand made everything go black.

**-Max POV-**

Tears streamed down my face as I carefully picked up Fang, making sure not to move the knife. Half a centimeter in any direction would kill him instantly. His face was pale white, all the blood drained out. I crashed through the tent door and towards camp as I watched his lips slowly turn white.

Angel must have told everyone in advance, because Mom met me before I even got to the end of the woods. She took Fang from me and ran him into the jet.

"Go, Max. I'll take care of it," she said as I stepped on the first step of the jet. Ella laid a hand on my shoulder and guided me out.

"Is Fang going to die?" Angel said. "I can't get anything from him. Is he already dead?"

I clenched my teeth as I tried not to let out myself in sobs. "No, Fang's not going to die." That was more my reassurance then hers. Fang dying...I couldn't even comprehend that. I can't think about it. He was strangely getting lighter as I carried him instead of heavier, like his soul was lifting out of him. Nudge and Angel walked over and hugged me. I kept telling myself I did all I could do.

"Don't lie to yourself, Max," Ella said. "It'll be a miracle."

Biting my lip so hard I tasted blood, I knew she was right. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried not to cry. Fang had been with me through everything. Angel and Nudge were both crying into my shirt, and I was about to join them.

Fang couldn't die. It would be too much.

But his wounds were too bad. Why did we have to be in one of the poorest contries in the world with such a horrible medical care? The churning feeling in my stomach told me Fang would never make it through this. I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Ella wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me, something Fang would never again do. I laid my head on her shoulder, and the next ten minutes felt like ten eternities.

Nudge nudged me. **(A/N See the pun? Haha)** "Max.

I looked up, Mom was standing on the first step to the jet, her face blank and her eyes unreadable, just like Fang's eyes. "Max. You'd better come in here." Ella gave me a gental push towards her.

Biting my lip, I reluctantly walked toward the jet, expecting the worst.

* * *

**me: I'm so evil. I know it's short, but it just seemed like such an evil cliffe I had to!!**

**Iggy: Fang's gonna die?**

**me: Not tellin. you'll have to read the next chapter!**

**Iggy: She'll update sooner if you**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**me: I know Fang fans hate me right now!**


	14. Chapter 14: We're Going Home

**me: 4 reviews. Better then last time. But come on, review!!**

**Total: Yeah, yeah, disclaimer.**

**You know the drill: I do not own MR, blah blah blah, I own the plot and any unknown characters, yeah yeah.**

**Angel: Hate that thing!**

**me: I traded with WinterSky101. She's got Iggy.**

* * *

Mom's expression didn't change as she led me up the steps of the jet. Did I see a little pity in her eyes? Sorrow even? It had to be my imagination. My eyes playing tricks on me.

Fang was laying on the floor of the jet, his left side bandaged and covered in blood. I guess that's what happens when you leave a vet to do the job. My breath stuck in my throat, and I could hardly mummer, "Is he......dead?"

Mom grasped my shoulders and hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry, Max. He's still alive, but barely. The only hope is the US medicare."

"Then let's go!" I said. "Now!"

"It's not that easy! Just one trip here has killed out gas tanks! Gabriella has gone to see if she can find any more. And Akila is with Akila and Total."

That could get confusing. Baby Akila and dog Akila. Baby Akila will be BA and dog Akila will be DA. Maybe that will help. I slowly walked to Fang's side and sank to my knees. His breath was choppy and rough, his face pale. His eyelid twiched once, then nothing.

"Gabriella, hurry, please!" I whispered. I took one of his ice-cold hands in mine.

"Lucky, lucky!" someone yelled. They were talking about LUCKY when Fang was dying? Gabriella rushed in with a bucket of gas. Mom ran out with her to fill the tanks and slammed the door behind her. I looked back at Fang and took a deep breath.

Memories flooded back. He was by my side for almost every fight...ever since we can remember. He was the one to help me get through Jeb's disappearance, and reappearance, and had helped me through those years. He was the reason I wasn't a complete nutball.

Unaware of my actions, I bent down and buiried my face in his shirt. This was the part where he wrapped his arms around me and waited until I was done before saying anything. Now, nothing. I felt his dying breath through my hair, a tiny apoligy. Which, only made me cry more.

I heard the door open and slam. Two pairs of feet walked to the pilot and co-pilot's seat. It reminded me of when we were attacked by Flyboys. Mom the pilot, Fang smiling at me from the co-pilot's seat. I wondered if I would ever see that smile again. Which, only made me cry harder. I was looking so much at the negative, but when your best friend/true love is dying in your arms, it's hard to me positive. It's like your heart is dying as well.

I sqeezed his hand, hoping for a reply. Nothing.

The jet rumbled as we rolled and angled upward. I brushed some hair from my face. "We're going home, Fang," I whispered. "We're going home."

* * *

**me: Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be in America, and I wanted to save that.**

**Total: I know what's going to happen!**

**Angel: So do I! Fang--**

**me: *covers Angel's mouth* Shh! Don't tell them!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: America

**me: *sob* Is Fang going to live? Or die?**

**Angel: The reviews were upset, too.**

**Total: But the first is a look at all the others back in Haiti.**

**me: There's not really a POV. I didn't want to spend so much time writing how they felt about the whole thing. It's in 3rd person.**

**Angel: Why didn't you do it in my POV?**

**Total: Or mine?**

**me: THERE'S NO POV!!!**

**Angel and Total: Okay!**

**me: Enjoy! =)**

* * *

"W-what's going to happen to Fang?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know," Angel said. "America is too far. They're out of my range. I'm clueless." She sighed and slumped on the picnic table.

Total sighed and laid his head on his paws beside Akila. "So what now?"

"We could go for a flight," Iggy said. "Or play a game."

"Oo!" Gazzy said. "We could play Make a Bomb to Blow Up Iggy!"

"Hey!"

"Kidding!"

Suddently Angel jumped on the picnic bench. "No way!"

Everyone looked at her. "What?" Nudge asked. Suddendly a twig snapped and everyone's heads snapped towards the woods. Someone stepped out--Brigid. Everyone gasped.

Brigid snapped her fingers. "Now." James ran up and grabbed Nudge in a headlock. She fought uselessly. James's grip to was hard. Three more men came up and grabbed Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy in a headlock.

"What.....In.....The.....World!" Iggy murmered, fighting against his man. "Will someone tell me what's happening?"

Gazzy gulped. "We've been ambushed."

"SILENCE!" Brigid boomed. She had a gun now, loaded and ready. "Next one to speak gets to feel the power of this pistol! James! Hold her still!" She slowly walked over, holding up the knife she used to hurt Fang. Dr. M had taken it out of him and sat it outside the jet before they left so they wouldn't be pursecuted in America.

James laughed evily. Brigid shot him a look that made him whimper and look away.

Brigid leaned down to Nudge's ear. "I could kill you slowly or quickly. Whichever you prefer. Either way, you'll have Fang's fate."

Nudge was crying. She glanced at Brigid. "Fang is.....dead?"

"Yes. You are a very bright young girl. It's so sad you're life must end this way."

"She's lying!" Angel yelled. "She doesn't know!"

Brigid fired the pistol. The bullet shot right next to Angel's ear, filling it with buzzing. Angel screeched and looked away. Brigid held the knife to Nudge's throat. "Goodbye, Nudge," Brigid murmered. Then she went in for the kill.

* * *

**-Max POV-**

I rang my hands as I sat there. We were in Miami hospital. Mom was inside with Fang. She had told be to leave. My heart raced. Fang, dead, it was unthinkable. Nurses pushing carts would walk past and smile. I would try to return it, but I knew it looked more like a smirk. How can you smile when your best friend is dying?

The door opened and my head shot up. Mom stood there, her face expressionless, her eyes glazed over. "Max," she said, "come on."

Swallowing, I slowly got up and walked inside. A nurse was leaning over Fang. Wires were hooked and taped to him, but something was wrong. I felt it. Glancing over, I saw what it was. The little moniter that showed his heartbeat was a straight line, making a single long beep. His heart wasn't beating.

The lump in my throat grew. I tried not to cry, but a tear spelt over. Mom signaled for herself and the nurse to leave and I waited until the door slammed to start crying. I kneeled beside him and took his hand. "Fang," I whispered between sobs, "I've never told you this, but I love you. I really do."

I dared to look up at him. His face was still pale, the single beep still extending on. This wasn't the movies, no amought of undying love or whatever would bring Fang back to life. My lip trimbled and I cried into Fang's sleeve. There was now a hole in my heart that could never be filled.

My eyes opened. But Fang would still be gone. I looked up and gasped. I was sitting in a chair beside his bed, the moniter slowly beeped, in tune with Fang's heart. Mom sat beside me, still asleep. A nurse was taking Fang's blood pressure. A tray of food sat beside Fang's bed for when he woke up.

"How is he?" I asked.

The nurse looked up. "Oh, hello Max. Everything's fine. We took him into surgery as soon as you got here."

I remembered! I had fallen asleep on the plane beside Fang before we stopped in Miami. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Took the baby outside. She was getting fussy."

I grinned and rested my head on the back of the chair. Everything was fine. I was the happiest girl in Miami right then, no, America, no, the world.

* * *

**me: There's the chapter.**

**Angel: You love to mess with your readers, don't you?**

**me: Yep!**

**Total: They're gonna be mad now...**

**me: Hey! I could have killed him. I didn't have to make it a dream.**

**Yeah, so REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Brigid Strikes Again

**me: 2 reviews, okay.**

**Angel: Everyone in the flock is upset about you killing Nudge.**

**me: READ THE CHAPTER before you make any opinions!**

**Total: But it's not an opinion. It's a fact.**

**me: That's what you think. This is in Iggy POV for a reason. So enjoy!!**

**-----------------My dividing line won't work--------------------**

**-Iggy POV-**

My blood ran cold. Brigid had the knife on Nudge's throat. She laughed evilly and started to press.

I kicked the goon that held me and flipped him on his back. Angel gave me visual image of where they were. I grabbed Brigid's wrist and held the knife to her own throat. "James!" she called. But James was too busy trying to strangle Nudge. She gagged and choked, clawing at James's grip.

"Angel!" I yelled as I visual connection went blank. I looked over. I heard her throwing her goon on his back and running over to Nudge, so was Gazzy. Max taught them right. "What is wrong with you?" I screamed at Brigid. "We trusted you!"

Brigid laughed again. "Three years of community theater finally paid off."

I grounded my teeth. Suddenly Brigid's knife was at my throat with an iron grip. "By by, Iggy," Brigid said with another laugh. Then she slit my throat.

**-Fang POV-**

My eyes slowly opened. My ribs and lungs hurt, like someone had stabbed them. Maybe cause someone did. I turned my head and sat up slowly, gasping from the pain that surged up my body. A hand was placed on my arm. It was Max. My heart lept, which hurt horribly.

"Don't sit up," she said, pushing me back down. I didn't fight. It hurt to breath, much less fight...._MAX._ "You're nurse said you need to rest."

"I've been--" I choked. My voice was raspy and talking made my lungs feel like they were on fire. I cleared my throat. "I've been resting---for---"

"Hours, I know," Max finished. "Don't talk." She put her hand on my forehead and he heart skipped a beat. It showed on the heart meter beside me and Max chuckled. "Fang, you're burning up!" She walked to the other side of my bed and I heard paper crinkling. She stuck something under my tongue. I tried to get it out. "Don't open, dim whit. It's a thermometer."

"W--what hap--happened?" I asked, hardly able to get the words out. "W--where am I?"

"Miami. Now don't talk! It's a wonder you're alive. You hardly had a heartbeat when we got here."

"W--who--"

"Mom flew the jet. Gabriella's outside with Akila, I think. The others are fine. Iggy's watching them."

That made me sit up so fast I couldn't breath. Max shoved me down. "You idiot! Stay still!" She took the thermometer from under my tongue and sighed. "100.8."

I don't know much about fevers, but I had a feeling I had one. She pressed the back of her hand to my forehead again. Her fingers were ice cold. "Drink this." She picked up a lemonade glass from the side table and stuck the straw in my mouth. After setting it back down, she slapped me.

"NEVER do that again, Fang! Do you know how worried I was??"

"Y--you? W-orried?" I cleared my throat again, which didn't really help.

"Well, idiots will be idiots. But never put me though that again!" I almost thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"I--" That's when I fell asleep again.

**-Max POV-**

"Fang!" I yelled. I wasn't finished yet. He might have been doing what he thought was best, but since when was he always right? This was worse than the football game. But he would be fine in a few days. I'll finish then.

I returned to the chair and fell back asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------stupid line won't work--------------------------------**

**me: Sorry it's short. But in the next chapter it'll be a few days later when Fang is healed.**

**Angel: So is Nudge dead?**

**me: No. But Iggy is.**

**Total: IGGY'S DEAD!!!**

**Angel: How could you?**

**me: Don't worry, in the next chapter there will be FAX!**


	17. Chapter 17: Escapes

**me: Howdy, folks!**

**Angel: She had a dream she was back in Texas last night.**

**me: Dad's from that neck of the woods, and we go up there bout once or twice a yare.**

**Total: She didn't have a Texas dream, she dreamed she met her grandfather.**

**me: *shutter* Winter will know why I didn't want to meet him. Yeah, Winter, I had a dream that I was going to a youth devo with M, R, T, and A and we stopped at blockbuster and my grandfather tried to kidnap R.**

**Angel: She gave her grandfather a run for his money!**

**me: *grins***

**Total: Yep, a hard time!**

**me: Total, that's what giving him a run for his money means. Anyway, like I told Winter, Iggy is alive. I knew she loved him and I was just messing with her. So Brigid never slit his throat and--oh, just read Nudge POV. You'll get caught up. Enjoy!**

**------------still won't work------------**

**-Nudge POV-**

"NO!" I screamed. Brigid held the knife to Iggy's throat. "IGGY!" I slammed James to the ground and kicked Brigid's chest. Iggy grabbed her arm and pulled his head free.

"Freak!" Iggy yelled, holding the knife to Brigid's throat. I turned back to face James. I kicked him in the head and held him in a headlock. I slammed his head on the ground. "Come on!" Iggy grabbed Akila and was running for the woods, gaining speed and taking air. We all jumped, flying higher and higher, out of the reach of the goons.

**-Max POV-**

**(a few days later)**

I walked along the beach, feeling the wet sand and water squeeze through my toes. It was getting dark out, and the rising moon shown on the water. I still hadn't forgiving Fang. He hurt me. I hadn't talked to him any more, he was asleep through most of it. Speaking of which, he sound be out soon....

"Max." And here he was. I turned around. He was in his regular black jeans and T-shirt, walking down the beach towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Go back in!"

He shrugged. "Eh, they let me out. I'm fine now."

"So you can talk without stuttering. Bout time." I slapped him again. "You idiot!"

"Max! Calm down!" He caught my fists. "I only did it to protect you!"

I laughed. "Protect me? You really have gone crackers!"** (A/N look 'crackers' up at dictionary(dot)com and scroll down to the slang dictionary and it says 'bonkers' which means 'mad', 'crazy', and 'slightly drunk')**

Then he leaned down and kissed me. I slowly stopped fighting. My arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I realized I wasn't mad at him, I missed him. I wanted him back, to hold me, kiss me, to be there. Because I thought I would never be able to kiss him again.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Max, I couldn't let you die."

Well, every girl has to have their Romeo and Juliet moment, right? "Just never do that to me again, Fang!"

"No promises." I shot him a look and he laughed. "Come on, we better go in."

"They'll be looking for you." Together, we walked back up to the Miami hospital.

Mom was slung across a chair in the waiting room, Gabriella beside her holding baby Akila, who was crying for a bottle. Mom looked up. "There you two are! Fang! You know your nurse just gave you sleeping medication!" She crossed her arms.

I shot Fang another look and he shrugged. "Sorry," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom. He told me his nurse let him out of bed."

"It's fine, it's fine. The medicine won't kick in for about another thirty minutes. But the sooner we get him back in bed the better." She stood up, arms still crossed, and led the way to the elevator.

After we got Fang back in bed, Mom and Gabriella headed for the cafeteria for some dinner. I sat back in the chair beside Fang. "So when do you think we can head back to Haiti for the others?" I asked, swinging my leg off the arm of the chair.

"I think it was a dumb move to leave them there."

"Fang, less passangers, the faster we get here. And right then, saving you was our biggest concern."

He sighed and sat up in his bed. "Max, you left them there under the care of a blind dude while Brigid and James are still loose. Did you ever think what those two could do to them?" I bit my lip and looked at the ground. It would be easier to hurt them than Fang. And one knife in the ribs is enough.

"I'll fly down there in the morning. Check on them."

"Max, are you crazy?! You can't fly all the way across the ocean! It's way to far!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going wing-power?"

It took him a minute to realize what I was saying. "Max, no, you cannot steal a jet from your mother! And there is no way on _earth_ I can cover a stolen jet! What are you going to tell her then?"

"Just tell her that...that I had a feeling they were in trouble and wanted to get to them."

"Then what do I tell her as to why you didn't tell her?"

I shrugged. "I'll be gone before daybreak. Just tell her I had a dream they were in touble and didn't want to wake her. Call it...sibling intuition."

"Max, you're not related to any of us."

"Then leader intuision. Fang, I really don't care. I'll be halfway across the ocean before she realizes what's happened anyway."

"Fine then, Max. If you want to kill yourself go right on ahead. But under one condition."

"What?"

"You take me with you."

I opened my mouth like I was going to yell at him, but closed it. "No, Fang. I almost lost you once, and I don't want to be held responsible. Plus, you're too weak to go across the ocean." Eh, better than nothing.

Great. He had that stern look on his face like he wasn't going to give in anytime soon. And knowing him, he wouldn't. "I've flown that jet before. Not across the ocean, but I've flown it. I saved your mother, and Gabriella, and baby Akila from the Flyboy attack. And, you'll need fuel."

"Gabby filled it up before we flew here."

"But it won't last back. I know where extra fuel is. You'll never make it without it."

"Then show me where it is, you hard-headed freak!" Okay, I didn't mean for that to come out. But Fang didn't look offended, and it was the truth. Like he wasn't thinking the exact same thing!

He had that evil grin. "I will, if you let me come with you. At least I won't hit a 40-foot tree on my way out."

I took a deep breath and let it out. I hated letting him go on this suicide mission with me, but we needed fuel to get there. As much as I would rather die then Fang, it really would be a suicide mission without fuel. And let's face it, Fang be leader? Not if I have anything to do with it!

"Fine," I agreed. "But listen here, if I say stop, you stop. If I say give me the controls, you give me the controls! Whatever I say, you do it, okay?!" I was pretty much shouting at him at this point.

"Okay. We leave at five. You better get some sleep."

**That stupid divide line**

**me: And there's the chapter!**

**Angel: Max and Fang are going on a suicide mission???**

**Total: MAX AND FANG TO THE RESCUE!! Wait--where was I during the Brigid attack?**

**me: Um, cowering under the table with Akila.**

**Total: Oh.**

**Angel: Yep, so REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18: To Haiti! Or not

**me: Hahaha! I can't wait for this chapter!**

**Angel: Max and Fang save us!**

**me: Yes. But first a look at the rest of the flock!**

**Total: Is that really the size of a handgun?**

**me: ...I think so. We had Career Day yesterday and a military police officer was in this room. I'm at school. I'm surprised this isn't blocked!**

**Angel: I thought this was the last day for grades.**

**me: It is. But my history teacher isn't here. So free time on the laptops!**

**Total: Then get on with the story!**

**me: Fine. Enjoy!**

**------------------------line----------------------------**

**-Gazzy POV-**

"Iggy, I think we lost them," Nudge groaned. "My wings are tired! You know we'll never make it to America! And we need to stay close to camp in case Max and Fang and them come back. What's gonna happen if they can't find us? We'll die here!"

"Nudge, I'll hear them if they come," Angel said. "We just can't get out of Haiti."

Nudge shrugged. "Just tell them we're on our way if they do come."

Angel rolled her eyes. "No duh."

Now I was getting irritated. Iggy has flown us for four hours straight. All my wing muscels hurt and I felt like I could drop out of the sky at any moment. "Iggy! Take a break already!" I yelled, rubbing my neck as if that would get the cramp out.

"Fine!" Iggy huffed. He aimed down and flew towards a pond, or he thought he was.

"Iggy! Left! There's a tree!" I yelled. He moved over a foot from hitting it. Everyone followed him down. We took a drink from the pond and but our backs against trees. I would prefure a padded chair, but it's better then nothing.

"Brigid and James can't fly," Nudged murmured. "What makes you think they'll find us?"

"We're not trying to get away from them," Angel said, reading Iggy's mind. "We're trying to find a new camp. They'll be there waiting for us at the field we were at, thinking we'll have to return. Foolproof."

I hissed. "But the fool who thought of it was the same fool that made us fly for four hours straight! My wings are killing me!" I fell over and layed on the ground, staring through branches. The birds that actually had strength flew from tree to tree and sang.

**-Max POV-**

I still regreted letting Fang come along on this journey to possible death. But without fuel, it would be certain death. And him and his stubborn self wasn't going to tell me where it was without me promising to let him come. Maybe after he's done filling the jet I push him out and close the doors behind him and fly off. No, then he'd tell Mom the truth.

But at least he kept his promise. Fuel was stashed in a secret compartment in the jet. Where was that when he was DYING? Well, at least it was't in the hospital. Next time you go to one, don't bring candles or anything that involves fire unless you want to go BOOM! if they have gas in some 'Employees Only' closet.

After he filled up and took the controls, we were in the air in about five minutes. With me, it probably take about thirty minutes.

Once we had been in the air for about thirty minutes, he started getting tired. His chin dropping down to his chest, hands slipping off the controls.

"You're tired. Give me the contols."

"No, Max. I'm fine. You don't know how to fly a jet."

"Then how about you aim up instead of down?" He jumped and pulled up on the controls. The jet pulled up with a flash. We were slowly getting off the main coast of Florida and into the Gulf of Mexico. That oil spill that they were talking about on the news looked worse in person. Way worse. "Now give me the controls!"

"I'm fine! It's just that sleep medication they gave me last night. It's fine!"

I turned pale. "They give you sleep medicine?" When Fang goes under, there's no waking him up.

He nodded, or maybe that was the sleep medicine. "Yeah. It's fine though."

"No it isn't! You're almost---Fang?" The jet was headed toward the dark, oil-filled water. He looked totally out of it. "Wake up!" But he didn't.

My hands tumbled as they tried to unlatch my seatbelt. But that stupid safety junk they put on it is a little hard to open. But all I did was tangle it more. Only one thing to do. I gave up and grabbed the seat beside me, sucking in my stomach. I edged myself out of my belt.

Despretly I jumped into Fang's lap and shoved his arms off the controllers. The jet nosed the oil-water before bouncing into the sky. Florida was out of sight now. And I had no earthy idea where I was going, I could be heading for Eroupe for all I know.

**-----------line---------------**

**me: Hum....what's gonna happen to them now?**

**Angel: Fang's an idiot if he thinks he can drive a jet on sleep meds.**

**Total: Fang's an idiot if he does or not!**

**me: Total! Be nice!**

**Total: Hypocrite.**

**me: *glares* REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Ella?

**me: Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy peoples!**

**Angel: ...Fang's an idiot...**

**Total: Yeah I think we sorta got that across...**

**me: Well, in this chapter Max is the idiot...**

**Angel: MAX? How?**

**me: You'll see. Something that should have been very obvious to her.**

**Total: Well, write!**

**me: Okay! Enjoy!**

**-line-**

We had been flying for hours, and I hadn't seen a bit of land. This was bad. I felt Fang's leg move. He groaned. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep Mr. I'll-Be-Fine! You're lucky my seat belt was big or else we'd be under water now!"

"Well then get off me!"

"No! I'm not having you nearly get us both killed again! If you don't want me in your lap, scoot into the other seat!" I stood up, barley able too as Fang unbuckled and slid into the other seat. I buckled the seat belt and he slid into the one I couldn't get unbuckled. "Now where are we?"

Fang glared at me. "Didn't you watch the GPS?"

I barred my teeth as my head slowly turned to look at him. "The? What?" I said through my teeth.

He blinked. "The GPS." He pointed in front of me where a GPS showed we were headed for Australia. I swallowed.

"You couldn't have told me that, oh, I don't know, BEFORE YOU WENT TO SLEEP?" My face was read with anger now and my teeth were ground together so hard they felt like they were about to shatter into tiny little pieces.

"Sorry!" He glanced at the fuel gage. "We better land and refill."

I wanted to bang my head against the controls if it wouldn't wreck us. I watched as the little jet on the screen moved closer and closer to Australia. "Hum," I said. I grabbed a little black radio attached to a long, spiral black cord. "Hello?"

It was a minute before static sound started. "Jet 779 in, over!" a muffled voice said. I glanced at Fang.

"Jet 779 for...landing, over!" I said, glancing side to side.

"You've never done this before have you, over!" I didn't even know if they were able to have normal conversations with another pilot, but what did I know?

"No I haven't. ...Over!"

There was an awkward pause. "Jet 779 cleared for landing in one hour at Port Huggins, over!"

An hour? From the look of the tracker, we were due for Australia in thirty minutes. Fang typed in 'Port Huggins' in the GPS, and a red dot appeared at the edge of Australia. I raised my eyebrows. Technology today.

"Great," I murmured. "Now we have to fly around for an extra thirty minutes!"

"We have enough fuel. Just enough."

"Yippee. That makes me feel LOADS better." I rolled my eyes.

"It should. It means we're not going down. But see? It's a good thing I came along. Or you would never have seen that GPS."

My mouth dropped. "I would have found it eventually! Probably when I was out of fuel and headed for the murky ocean water, but I would have found it!" As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. Like he always is. "But it was your fault for not telling me that before! Then we'd almost be at Haiti! Not halfway around the world!"

"It's not halfway around the world. It's close, but not quite."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who. Cares!" Since when did Mr. Wall turn into Mr. SmartGuy? "So what do we do to pass the time?" While he was asleep I'd been thinking to myself. And it was boring. It was only two hours and felt like four.

Fang shrugged and stared out the window.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fang, I'm sorry!" My eyes widened. It slipped out before I could stop it. Even Fang looked surprised, but the smirk, raised-eyebrows surprised. "Um..." Too late. I sighed again. "For not wanting you to come along. You're right. If it wasn't for you, this plane would be underwater."

He snickered. "You know you love me."

"Um, NO! And I still have that blackmail from the way to Haiti. It's in Ella's camera, but...ELLA!"

**-Ella POV-**

I struggled to get my wrists free. All I was doing was rubbing them raw. The rest of the flock had forgotten about me when James was about to slit Nudge's throat.

_-flashback-_

_Angel stood straight up on the table's bench and Brigid burst through the trees. James grabbed Nudge and all of us as Brigid came up on her with the knife she grabbed off the table. Meanwhile, I was sitting on the ground a few yards behind them. I was grabbed, too, by another one of Brigid's goons._

_He cupped my mouth to stifle my scream. Everyone was too preoccupied to hear the muffled screech behind them. If they heard it, they probably just thought it was some starving pedestrian. But anyway, he pulled me behind them to the woods._

_My wrists were bound with thick rope behind my back, along with my feet. I was thrown over the guy's back and carried who-knows-how many miles through the woods._

_-flashback end-_

That was where I was now. Kicking was no use, the most I could get was kneeing him in the chest, which didn't affect him. Then I remembered all those movies Mom took me to see at the theater, where they were kidnapped and bound like me. But if their mouth wasn't duct taped, they used their teeth to gnaw through the ropes.

And my mouth wasn't duct taped, just rope bound.

I opened my mouth wide and grabbed a piece of rope with my teeth. It tasted like dirt. Oh, well. I started chewing, especially with my sharper front teeth. Shards of fiber unattached into my mouth, giving me a few tongue splinters, but when you could possible die, tongue splinters are better then a knife in your head.

I was about halfway through that single rope strand when I heard a door unlock. Looking around, I saw that were were still in the woods. Deep. Trees covered most of the sunlight from coming in, and I couldn't tell if it was morning or afternoon. I didn't care. The man stepped in and threw me in a chair, coiling a rope to strap my arms to the back.

"Whet do yew want whith me!" I shouted through the rope.

The man smiled. "You'll see, Ella Martinez. You'll see." With that he turned away and walked out.

Someone could come at any moment. I had to work fast. I continued to chew on the rope until it snapped, then another, then another until I could freely move my mouth. Desperately I gnawed through the ropes on my wrists, even though my teeth and mouth already hurt.

As soon as the ropes on my wrists fell away, my back hurt from bending over and my wrists were blood red. It freaked me out, but I did my best to ignore it. I loosened the ropes around my arms until it fell around my knees, mainly because my teeth were too sore.

I pulled my feet out of the loops just as the door opened.

It was Brigid, still holding the knife.

"You!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes and holding up her knife. "I knew Charles had kidnapped someone, but I never imagined it was you!" She laughed. "Killing you will be all too easy! And what-how did you undo your ropes?"

I clanked my teeth, grinning. Charles my have thought that the flock would be smart enough to figure that out, but not me. But I AM the sister of the flock's leader. I've got major wits, too. And people underestimate them all the time.

Brigid snarled. "You little-"

I ripped the ropes off my feet and lunged, whipping her with the rope. She yelled out, slashing blindly with the knife, hoping to get my throat.

"AH!" I yelled as pain shot through my arm. I looked down. My sleeve was shredded and red, wet blood dripping on the ground. "YOU IDIOT!" I knocked her feet out from under her and kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled back and hit the wall. Maybe I took more from Max then I thought, even though Max could have done it a lot neater.

The door bursed open. Brigid's goon - the same one that kidnapped me - was standing there. "Ella, come with me if you want to live."

I almost laughed. "Why would I go with you? You tried to get me killed!" I ducked as the knife Brigid threw soared over the head and lunged in the wall. Brigid was still struggling to get to her feet. "I wouldn't trust you if this were life or death!"

"It _is_ life or death!" Charles took me and threw me over his shoulder.

"CHARLES!" Brigid yelled. "I'll get you!"

I fought against him furiously. "PUT. ME. DOWN!"

We made it to the field, where I was first kidnapped, before he put me down. "I saved you, Ella. You didn't stand a chance against Brigid."

"I could have beat her with my hands tied behind my back! Besides, you work for her!"

_"Did._ I'm so getting fired after this. Why do you think I bound your mouth with ropes instead of duct tape? I was hoping you'd catch on to chewing out of them. Duct tape would have been much more affective. I'm on your side, because, Ella, I'm your father.

**-line-**

**me: IT DIDN'T MENTION ELLA'S FATHER IN THE BOOKS!**

**Angel: Is he? Really?**

**me: Yes.**

**Total: O_o.**

**Angel: My thoughts exactly.**

**me: REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Port Huggins

**me: Hey! So everyone seemed shocked at the whole Ella deal...**

**Angel: So were we! Why couldn't I have found my parents?**

**me: You're the mind reader. You'd like, send them some SOS message. Ella couldn't.**

**Total: Wasn't there something else you were gonna say?**

**me: Oh yeah! Over soon! As soon as Max and Fang get back to Haiti!**

**Angel: Yeahuh.**

**me: Enjoy!**

**-line-**

**-Ella POV-**

I sat there, staring at Charles. "I guess I really need to clean out my ears. It sounded like you said you're my father."

"I am, Ella. I'm your father."

Then I burst out laughing. "Yeah. Right. So you tell me you're this guy?" I took out a picture from my pocket of my mother and father on their wedding day. He was holding her bridal style, her viel still pulled back. They were both grinning up at the camera. He didn't look like Charles, the guy in the picture had blond hair and striking blue eyes.

Charles took the photo, and for a minute was was scared he would rip it. But he held my father's face to his. I gasped. Except the whole hair/eyes, they looked exactly the same. I grabbed the picture and turned it around. _Charles and Valenca Martinez, summer 1994._

I bit the inside of my cheek. "So you're my father. What now?"

"Come and live with me, Ella. I've been away from you you're whole life. And I really regret that."

"You left my mother. I'm not going to live with you."

"But I _am_ your father."

"Cut the Star Wars act. You're out of luck, Darth Vader."

"I have regreted my mistake every day of my life. Now that I've found you again, I don't want to loose you again."

"Forget you. I'm going to find my friends." I stuffed the picture in my pocket and ran through the woods. Charles didn't even attempt to follow me. He's never really changed. But I'm not as dumb as he thinks I am. I wish I had wings! There's no telling where they are.

I ran for about a mile before even daring to slow down. It's funny how I can't run the mile at school, but when I'm faced with a terror like that, I could run several before having to stop. I jogged another half before tripping over a fallen log. I fell on my face but didn't make any move to get up. I just curled into a ball and cried.

**-Max POV-**

"Max, careful! CAREFUL!" Fang yelled. I was trying to park the jet in Australia. I slowly descended toward Port Huggins, stomping on the gas and brake pedals. "Let me do it!" I waited until he had his hands safely on the controls before slowly inching towards the passenger's seat. He put his foot on the petal and I jumped to the passenger seat.

People sheilded their eyes from the sun, to see the wobbling jet that was flying fast to Port Huggins.

Fang leveled the jet and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," I mumbled. "Where did you learn to land a jet?"

"Video games." He caught my look and grinned. Apparently they made plane games more realistic now. Last time I played one, like, five years ago, all you had to do was level the plane. You even saw the tail of the plane. It was horrible, with awful graphics.

I held my breath, squeezed my eyes closed until I felt the wheels hit pavement, making me jump. I peeked out of one eye. Thank goodness, we were safely gliding along the runway to Port Huggins Airport. A flight attendant waved us forward until we came to a stop beside another jet.

We jumped out and he ran over to us. "How old are you kids?" he asked in a heavy Australian accent. "I was expecting men at least in their thirties."

"Fifteen," I mumbled. My ears were stopped up and my legs felt like Jello. I really hate jets. It's funny how I didn't realize that when Fang was dying.

He blinked. "Okay then. Come on." He led us into the waiting room. "You can stay here until your jet is refilled."

"Thank you," Fang said. "Do you have anything to eat? We haven't had anything since..."

"Noon yesterday," I finished. I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Exactly twenty-four hours ago." Our stomachs growled.

"Of course! I'll be right back. It may take a few hours for you jet to be refilled, but your welcome to stay here as long as you need." He walked off toward a food court. Fang and I sat on a sofa, watching everyone else having conversations spoken in English, some in Italian. Australia has no official language.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Back in the jet."

"We never would have had this problem if you had followed the GPS."

"We never would have had this problem if you had told me we had a GPS!" I punched his shoulder.

He smirked. "Sorry. I can't help that they gave me sleep medicine."

"Actually, yes you could! You could have let Brigid kill me instead of jumping in! Then the flock would have been safe, you'd be safe, we never would have had to leave Haiti!"

"I wasn't going to let her kill you, Max. We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

"But you're being selfish!"

"How is saving your life being selfish?"

"You weren't thinking of everything! Sure I'm alive, but what about the younger ones? They're alone, in Haiti, with a blind guy! They could get killed! And Ella doesn't even have wings, how is she supposed to catch up? I'd rather have died!"

"It wasn't selfish, Max. I was thinking of them. At least we're both alive, and we're coming for them. If you died, then what's the point of me living?"

"I mean, do you know how scared I was when - wait, what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I frowned. "Anyway, how scared I was when you had that knife in your side? You were inches from death, Fang, inches! I could feel you getting lighter, see you getting paler. You're heart almost stopped beating. Why did you do it? Why did you take that knife instead of letting it kill me?"

"I just told you."

...What had he said? "Something about me dying and you living."

"Forget it."

**-Fang POV-**

It was a slip of the tongue. I told her how much I loved her, and she missed it. But it was the truth, no matter how much she hates it.

**-line-**

**me: Oo!**

**Angel: STORY ALMOST OVER!**

**me: Yes. When Max and Fang get to Haiti, it's over.**

**Total: MPH.**

**me: Oh, the powers of duct tape. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: He's My Father?

**me: For those of you who have Facebooks, I have created another Facebook account for my friends on FF. My Facebook name is Grace Moses (cover-up name, DO NOT call me Grace!) and email fnick(dot)fwilliam at gmail(dot)com. Please include your online name and what stories of mine you have reviewed.**

**Angel: Without the online name and stories reviewed, she will not add you.**

**Total: She did this with parental permission.**

**me: Haha yeah. Add me as a friend! Enjoy!**

**-Max POV-**

Nachos were brought to us. I like nachos. They're gooood. But in about twenty minutes, there were about fourty nacho treys stacked in two piles, empty, with absolutly no cheese staines, and Fang I were laying on the couch, with serious stomach aches. Everyone else? They just sat there amazed, staring at the piles, amazed that we both finished one trey every minute. I bet they regreted giving them to us no charge now.

Our stomach aches slowly left after an advil and about an hour. I was still mad at Fang for our talk before, and he hadn't met my eyes since.

**-Iggy POV-**

"We're not going to find Ella, Iggy!" Gazzy hissed. I lowered my head. The kids were lookouts for me, trying to spot Ella somewhere below. It's been almost six hours since we started, and no one reported even a trace.

I sighed. Maybe it _was_ hopeless, like he said. "Fine, then. Head down!" Gazzy's wing just grazed mine as we went down, careful not to hit any trees.

"Iggy!" Angel said. We all looked at her. "Ella's right below us!"

**-Ella POV-**

I had been walking for hours now. I collaped on a log, desprete for rest. I hadn't heard anything else about my so-called 'father'. I'd hardly even thought about him. My eyes glanced upwards and I saw four specks in the sky. One was off blance and focus, and they were too big to be birds. It was the flock.

The log wasn't tall enough. My voice wasn't loud enough. I couldn't get their attention. Maybe if... I screamed with all my might. I saw heads turn to where I was. I waved my arms and shouted, hoping to get their attention.

_Angel!_ I though. _Angel, it's me! It's Ella! Below you!_

The heads turned to one of the dots. Angel must have told them where I was. They looked around me, trying to figure out where I was. They were coming down fast, skimming the woods for me. I tried everything I could to get their attention, but there wasn't much of a way to tell Angel where I was.

All of them landed to the north of me. I kept my eyes glued to the spot where they landed, and I ran towards them. It wasn't long before we found each other. Angel was full of apologies, that they hadn't been able to find me sooner.

"Ella!" Iggy said, giving me a big hug. "I'm sorry - we were so buisy with Brigid we didn't realize you were really being kidnapped."

"Yeah, by my 'dad'."

"What?"

"The guy who kidnapped me is named Charles. He claimes to be my father." I held up the picture of my parents on their wedding that I showed Charles. Iggy looked at it, or, tried to look at it, with the rest of them. "He kidnapped me and then saved me again from being killed by Brigid."

Angel frowned. "I've heard Dr. M think something about a Charles. Charles Martinez. She gets a lot of emails from him, that include pictures. And one of the pictures showed him now. Think of what he looked like." I focused on Charles's face. "Yep, same guy. He really is your father."

I laughed. "Well, he didn't seem to give a whip about me after he saved my life. I just ran off and he didn't bother to follow me."

So...I've met my real dad?

**-line-**

**me: There will probably be one more chapter after this.**

**Angel: Aww!**

**Total: Ella met her real dad! Aww!**

**Angel: *grabs Total's muzzle***

**me: Anyway, REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Back to Reality

**me: Sorry, guys. This is the last chapter.**

**Angel: First story she started on here. Over.**

**me: Strangely enough, not the first ended.**

**Total: No. Max Fang 4ever ended a long time ago.**

**me: But that doesn't mean you can't drop a review! So, enjoy thy last chapter!**

**-line-**

"Max."

Fang's voice woke me up from a deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head. I saw the thin outline of land. Haiti.

"We get the kids, go back to America, and get whatever punishment is waiting with mom. Okay?" I clarified.

He slowly nodded. I sat back and watched as Haiti slowly got closer.

**-Ella POV-**

"Ig," I muttered, my voice muffled. "You're smothering me."

"Sorry," he said, letting me escape from the hug. I took a deep breath and smoothed my shirt. He looked around, trying to meet all of our eyes (and failing) before speaking again. "So now what? I think we've lost Brigid."

Angel, who was setting on a log looking bored, suddenly perked up. "I, wait, no, gone. There! In the - gone again!" She sighed. "Wait - that was defiantly Max!"

Everyone jumped up. "Where is she?" we all asked at once.

She closed her eyes. "Sometimes I can hear her, sometimes I can't. She's right at the edge of my hearing range. Probably right around the border."

"Who else do you hear?" I asked.

"Um... I can't really... maybe..." She shook her head, making a face as she tried to concentrate. "I hear another voice, I just can't figure out who it is. It's probably Dr. M." She froze as her eyes snapped open. "No, it's Fang. They left without her premission!" She jumped up. "They left the hospital to come here when she said they couldn't!"

Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

Angel continued updates as they entered Haiti. Slowly they got closer and closer to where we were, then Angel realized they were veering in the wrong direction. She focused on leading them to us, while the rest of us...

Iggy and Nudge were gone.

And Gazzy was standing beside a tree, his eyes wide and glued to one spot. "Ella!" he whispered. He coaxed me over with his finger.

**-Max POV-**

"FANG!" I screamed. I didn't know what he was doing, messing with all the jet interments. I grabbed the sides of my seat. "FANG!"

"Max, stop screaming!" he said. His voice sounded distant. Was part of the jet already broke off? I refused to open my eyes. One of the engines has burst into flames, the whole jet rocked. I reached over, planning on feeling air if my side of the jet was seperated from his half.

But no, I felt his cotton shirt. A breath of relief escaped, even over the alarms were blarring so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

I felt Fang grab my arm. "I'm sorry, Max..." he said, his voice didn't sound distant. I was practically over the control devider clinging to him. I sqeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to Haiti getting closer and closer at a speed that made me dizzy. I can see the headlines now: _Two Teen Birdkids Killed in Haiti Jet Crash._

"Max!" he yelled, distant again. I could hardly hear him over my screams.

My eyes snapped open. Fang looked down at me, frowning. The first things I noticed was that I was clutching Fang's arm for my life. We were flying a safe distance from the ground, and there were no sirens blarring. I "What happened?" I asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he said. My face turned red and I laid back in my seat.

**-Ella POV-**

I sat on the log, my arms crossed over my stomach, hunched over. Iggy and Nudge were gone eating each other's faces, Gazzy was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, and Angel was behind me sending messages to Max and Fang.

She sat down beside me. "How ya doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing? I caught Iggy cheating on me!"

She wriggled on her seat. "I keep hearing Iggy's thoughts. He's really upset about it. He's explaining to Nudge how he can't have a relationship with her. See, Nudge kissed him, and wouldn't let him go. He tried to escape, but couldn't before you caught him."

"I don't care. This really made me open my eyes. I don't even know why I chose Iggy when I could have gone to prom with the cutest boy in school."

"Alright, Ella, but -" She jumped up. "Max and Fang are here!" Iggy and Nudge ran out from the trees as Gazzy straightened up. I felt a gentle breeze on my face, slowly getting stronger. We all backed into the trees as a jet came in to view, hovering, as if trying to see where to land.

Max and Fang waved from the cockpit. Max stood up, and a minute later a rope ladder was dropped. We all climbed up it, greeting Max with huge hugs.

"Now," she said, "it's time to see what punishment Mom has for us." She laughed gently as we took the passenger seats. She ran up to join Fang. Finally. Back to reality.

**-line-**

**me: I really enjoyed this story. I don't like seeing it end.**

**Angel: You know you could have squished another chapter in this.**

**me: I know. But it might be like this one and take a month to update.**

**Total: And MRA needs to finish some of her other stories.**

**me: Yep. The next to finsh will probably be Flock in Honolulu. So in remembrance of this story, like I always do, include your favorite moment in your review!**

**Angel and Total: REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Eggy

**me: Okay, I got a request from WinterSky101 to write a make-up between Ella and Iggy.**

**Angel: MRA's a sucker for Eggy.**

**Total: But not Niggy.**

**me: Sorry to all the Niggy fans. Enjoy!**

**-line-**

**-Ella POV-**

"Ella."

I sat down my magazine and looked up. Iggy was standing over my seat. I didn't say anything, just watched him.

"Come with me, please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have something to say."

I sighed and stood up. Iggy took my wrist and pulled me to the back of the plane, and into a storage room. Which, of course, was empty. But it was freezing inside. I immediatly started to shiver. I felt Iggy's jacket being pulled around me and hugged it closer.

"Ella, about me and Nudge - "

"Save it! I saw you with my own two eyes." I tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Ella, I don't want Nudge. Nudge is like my sister, and that's all we'll ever be. I want you, Ella."

Did he really think I was going to forgive him that easily? "I saw you, Iggy! I saw you kissing Nudge and -" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. It was a gental kiss, but shot through me like lightning. I shoved him off. "It's not that simple! I've had guys cheating on me before, but never this!"

"I didn't cheat, Ella. I love you."

It was so hard not to take him back! He's all I've ever wanted, I didn't think that was possible. "No, Iggy. I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

_**Ella,**_ Angel said. I jumped. It freaky how she does that. **_Iggy's really sorry. Nothing happened between him and Nudge. She kissed him, I read her mind. He's really upset about it. He wants you back._**

It's hard not to believe a mind reader.

Iggy was stepping forward and I was stepping back until I hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head, preventing escape. "I love you, Ella."

I took a deep breath. I paused for a minute. "I love you too, Iggy." He slowly lowered his head and kissed me full on the lips. This time, I kissed him back. Together we rejoined the others, sitting together as we came in on America.

**-line-**

**me: Aww!**

**Angel: GO EGGY!**

**Total: ...I'm actually more for Niggy.**

**me: *hits Total upside the head* Review!**


End file.
